Cuando el Alma sufre
by Mrs.KatyKat
Summary: HIATUS-¿Qué sucederá cuando la residente Bella Swan conozca al Dr. Edward Cullen y qué secretos guardará él? ¿Que Puedes hacer cuando no solamente tienes que salvar vidas sino tu propio corazón? Todos Humanos, OoC, Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Todos Los Personajes cuyos nombres conoces y probablemente amas pertenecen a la Señora Stephenie Meyer, También vale la pena aclarar me inspiré en la versión Colombiana de Grey's Anatomy PERO sigo un curso diferente en la historia

Mirando al cielo, una noche estrellada poco común en Seattle, Washington, estaba Isabella Swan "Bella" como le gustaba que que la llamaran, pensaba en lo mucho que costaba una sola vida, miraba fijamente ajena a la realidad que le rodeaba en ese momento, trataba de imaginar como una pequeña vida se podía apagar tan rápido en el frágil ciclo de la vida, en ese instante una pequeña estrella fugaz pasó frente a sus ojos y recordó dónde se encontraba y del por qué había ascendido hasta aquel último piso de ese antiguo edificio, una inesperada lluvia de estrellas sería visible desde la hermosa ciudad de Seattle y como era un evento poco común, no se lo quería perder.

Su atuendo en ese momento era un poco particular, Bella vestía un muy cómodo uniforme azul cielo y sus siempre fieles converse los cuales se había negado a sustituir así su superior se lo hubiera pedido, encima una bata blanca con su nombre bordado a la altura izquierda de su pecho y un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello. Bella era residente de primer año, Bella era Médica.

Y en ese momento tan intimo, en ese momento tan suyo, sonrió inocentemente al recordar que estaba de turno, un turno de veinticuatro horas en aquel famoso hospital. Northwest Hospital and Medical Center, no admitía a cualquier postulante a residente, sus pruebas de admisión eran consideradas como las más selectivas del país, todos sus compañeros de promoción habían intentado hacerlo, pero de doscientos médicos recién graduados de la Universidad de Washington solamente Bella había conseguido una de las pocas plazas anuales que concedían.

Para Bella la vida nunca había sido un cuento de hadas, había trabajado fuertemente para llegar hasta donde había llegado, lo hizo cuando aplicó a todas las universidades que ofrecían becas para estudiar medicina, siempre había sido consiente de que sus padres no tenían los medios suficientes para costear todos los gastos que su elección acarrearía, no durmió durante una semana completa preparando el examen de admisión para la Universidad de Washington, recordó con dulzura como su padre se había sentido orgulloso al ver lo que ella había logrado, mientras una pequeña lagrima salía de una de las comisuras de sus ojos un pequeño sonido la hizo salir de sus recuerdos. Sacó un pequeño celular del bolsillo delantero de su uniforme –demasiado ostentoso para su gusto, pero había perdido una apuesta y se vio obligada a aceptarlo–, era un mensaje de texto de Alice

"Bella ¿Donde te has metido?, la inquisidora te anda buscando, tiene mirada asesina, mas vale que vengas pronto"

Tan pronto como leyó el mensaje de texto Bella corrió escaleras abajo, su salto a la realidad había sido instantáneo, era su primer día en aquel famoso hospital.

Todo comenzó ese mismo día temprano, Bella se levantó a las tres de la mañana intentando no hacer ruido para no incomodar a Alice o a Rosalie que dormían profundamente en el recién estrenado apartamento, se habían conocido accidentalmente en un congreso de medicina al cual habían sido obligadas a asistir, Alice era extremadamente amigable pero no soportaba la idea de tener que asistir a un congreso sobre podología, debió asistir porque sus notas no iban muy bien así que necesitaba una pequeña ayuda, Rosalie solo se preocupaba por la belleza física, había estudiado medicina simplemente con la idea de no separarse de Emmett por la facultad, así que no tenia vocación pero si inteligencia e intentaba hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. Habia sido forzada a acudir al evento simplemente porque allí estaría su futuro suegro pero éste nunca llegó y Bella debió ir sin rechistar porque su beca así lo requería.

mientras sacaba sus pertenencias del minúsculo clóset sin hacer ruido, Bella recordó aquella primera conversación, mientras caminaba por aquel lujoso hotel en Salt Lake City tuvo uno de sus pequeños tropiezos espontáneos

–¿Jamás mejoraré mi sentido del equilibrio?–, Pensó Bella en voz alta mientras recogía sus libros y toda la basura médica que le habían obsequiado en aquella charla

–Yo no te culparía, después de tres horas hablando sobre Hallux Valgus cualquiera puede sentirse mareado–, Susurró Alice, –Soy Alice Brandon– Se presentó la pequeña con aspecto de duendecillo y facciones perfectas

–Ha sido realmente aterrador, pensé que jamás acabaría– Murmuró Rosalie, cuando Bella la vio por primera vez quedo anonadada con su belleza, el burdo uniforme de facultad parecía un traje de alta costura en ella. Desde ese momento se volvieron completamente inseparables. Habían estado en contacto por e-mail o teléfono ya que vivían en extremos del país, habían acordado ingresar a su residencia en Seattle y lo habían logrado juntas.

En un acto que parecía físicamente imposible, el libro Favorito de Bella "Cumbres Borrascosas" salía prácticamente volando de su clóset por una razón que ella no supo explicar, pero con un movimiento inexplicable Alice lo había atrapado en el aire con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho?– Susurró torpemente Bella para no despertar a Rosalie

–Intuición, ¿Qué hora es?– Preguntó la pequeña Duende

–3:30 Am–, Bella bajó la mirada mientras en la oscuridad Alice la miraba como si estuviera loca, –Quería usar el baño antes de que Rose lo acaparara por una hora– Se disculpó

–Shhh– Chitó Rosalie removiendo las sabanas en la precaria cama donde dormia

Bella camino de puntas hacia el baño, el apartamento donde vivían era nuevo, habían acordado decorarlo juntas pero no se habían puesto de acuerdo aun, así que mientras tanto compartían un único cuarto, bajo el agua caliente de la ducha Bella rogaba al cielo para que todo empezara bien, su torpeza no podría arruinar por lo que tanto había luchado.

–¡Bella el agua se va a acabar! Abre ahora mismo–, gritó Alice desde la puerta, Alice podría llegar a ser muy insistente, se apuró al salir antes de que Alice abriera pero era tarde

–Alice, ¿Acaso no sabes sobre la privacidad?– Murmuró Bella mientras intentaba cubrirse con la minúscula toalla

–No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, tonta– afirmó la pequeña mientras empujaba empujaba a Bella fuera del baño– He puesto tu bata encima de la mesa, no me culpes, solo es un regalo– dijo mientras cerraba con excesiva fuerza la puerta

Al ver la bata que Alice había preparado para ella vio como su mejor amiga había comprado una igual a la de dotación del hospital pero había sustituido el Dr. Isabella Swan por un muy elegante Dr. Bella Swan en letras hermosas, sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga

–Pensó que te la pasarías corrigiendo tu nombre a todos–, Comentó Rosalie

–Esa mujer esta loca, pero se lo agradezco– Sonrió Bella a Rosalie

–Mientras íbamos a la tienda gritó algo como "lo puedo ver, puedo ver como se la pasará corrigiendo todo el día"–, Dijo Rosalie imitando de forma graciosa la voz de Alice

–¡Genial ya no es médica, ahora quiere ser Psiquica!– dijo Bella entre risas

–Las estoy escuchando–, Gritó Alice desde el baño, que rápidamente salió del ahí

Se prepararon un rápido desayuno, estaban completamente acostumbradas a comer barritas de cereal en la mañana

–Bella ¿Por qué no te has arreglado aun?–, Preguntó entre risitas Alice, la aludida solamente levantó una ceja, era perfectamente normal, se había puesto su uniforme y llevaba recogido su cabello en un simple rollo, –No me mires con esa cara Bella, déjame arreglarte un poco–, Bella solo rodó los ojos mientras la pequeña pasaba los dedos hábilmente por el cabello de Bella, creando pequeñas ondas

–¿Estas Consiente Alice que vamos a un turno de 24 horas?– Preguntó Bella con incredulidad

–Eso no significa que tengas que ir como una enferma más al hospital ¿Qué pensarán los pacientes cuando te vean así?

–Hoy Vere a Emmett– Anunció Rosalie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Alice y Bella intercambiaban miradas atónitas. –No me miren así ¿Acaso no querían conocerlo?

Northwest Hospital and Medical Center era uno de los mas conocidos de todo el país, tenia fama y no era para menos, su director el Dr. Carlisle Cullen había logrado muchos reconocimientos por sus investigaciones alrededor del cáncer y con ello el hospital había ganado crédito también.

–Buenos días jóvenes residents, soy el director general del hospital, creo que todos hemos tenido el placer de conocernos, en mi opinión tenemos un buen grupo de residentes este año así que espero que den o mejor de ustedes y aprovechen la oportunidad que les brinda el hospital– Concluyó, Bella estaba nerviosa, miraba sus manos en silencio debía intentar guardar la compostura ante aquel momento, pero una voz aterciopelada la obligó a mirar al frente.

–¿Nerviosa?– Preguntó con curiosidad, cometió el error de mirarlo, su cabello bronce despeinado, su nariz recta, labios perfectos pero no pudo continuar su escrutinio cuando vio aquellos ojos verdes profundos, una nueva sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Bella –¿Estas Bien?–, Preguntó de nuevo aquella voz

–No, no estoy nerviosa–, Mintió Bella, pero aquel dueño de los ojos mas hermosos que Bella había visto jamás no le creyó.

–Mucho gusto, Soy Edward– Se Presentó él extendiendo su mano hacia ella, dudosa extendió su mano

–Bella Swan– susurró con voz ronca, mientras su piel entraba en contacto aquel extraño que acababa de conocer sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo, Edward la miró extrañado, como si estuviera loca, esa fue la equivocada percepción de Bella pero Edward observaba atentamente a Bella, había algo en ella que lo cautivaba, se negaba a mirarla a los ojos, ella poseía los ojos chocolates mas intensos y enigmáticos que jamás había visto y la sensación de estrechar su mano era algo totalmente nuevo, ni siquiera lo había sentido cuando ella, se negó a pensar siquiera en aquel nombre, había llamado su atención en aquel primer día de facultad, pudieron haber sido horas el tiempo que pasaron mirandose, pero una voz ruda los sacó de su frágil burbuja.

–Doctora Swan, es su primer día y ya esta haciendo vida social ¿No le parece magnifico? pero lamento informarle–, Continuó aquella voz sarcástica, –aquí no se viene a hacer vida social, aquí se viene a aprender.

Suspiró mientras sentía con la sangre corría hacia sus mejillas, no era más que una simple residente, esto no era sino el comienzo.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Todos los nombres y los personajes que conoces en esta historia son propiedad de la Sra. Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente juego con los nombres y los pongo en situaciones locas, los hago sufrir pero después los saco victoriosos de allí

–_Doctora Swan, es su primer día y ya esta haciendo vida social ¿No les parece magnifico? pero lamento informarle–, Continuo aquella voz sarcástica, –Que aquí no se viene a hacer vida social, aquí se viene es a aprender_

_Suspiró mientras sentía con la sangre corría hacia sus mejillas, no era más que una simple residente, esto no era sino el comienzo._

Afortunadamente allí estaba su amiga Alice a su lado, que apareció de la nada para sujetar su mano mientras escuchaba aquel sermón, Bella solo respiró profundamente, no podía decirle nada a aquella mujer, ella era demasiado cobarde.

–Para los que no me conocen todavía–,hablaba frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Bella con sus ojos negros intensos, –Soy la Doctora Leah Clearwater, Jefe del departamento de residentes, tengo tres reglas muy claras, primera, no me gustan los doctorcitos recién graduados que creen que esto es un viaje vacacional y para conocer amigos, segunda, la opinión de un médico especialista no se discute y tercero no hay ningún caso medico malo, así que si no le gusta el paciente que se le asignó se puede ir por donde entró–, Termino la Dra. Clearwater y miró a todos con su mirada dura, Bella no sabia donde esconderse, tenia miedo de que todo empezara jodidamente mal y así fue.

–He escuchado en los pasillos que le llaman la Nazi, la Inquisidora, la Loba, la Bruja–, Susurró Alice muy bajito, –Pero ningún apodo puede describir esto–. Isabella se sacudió cuando los escalofríos recorrieron su espalda, se sacudió la cobardía, ella era demasiado profesional o al menos ella quería creerlo.

–¿Dónde está Rose?– Preguntó muy bajito Bella a Alice

–No lo sé, parece que ha conseguido amigos como tu, o ya los traía de antes– Dijo Alice mientras sofocaba una risita

–Me alegro Dra. Brandon que su primer día de residente le parezca tan gracioso–, Alice se tensó cuando la Nazi le habló, sus oscuros ojos negros se habían clavado en la pequeña figura de Alice, —Hoy como regalo de bienvenida tendrá que encargarse de los tactos rectales, espero que los disfrute.

Alice intentó poner la mejor cara, pero solo consiguó hacer un puchero, no quería demostrarle a la Nazi su aversión por aquel procedimiento médico, se puso en marcha mientras Bella levantaba su mano en señal de despedida.

–Usted Dra. Swan, ya que es tan sociable y que ha entablado amistad con el Dr. Cullen, irá a asistirlo por la sala de urgencias–, La Nazi miró a Bella con burla, sabia que la chica era cobarde, lo había olido con aquel sexto sentido que poseía y usualmente todas las nuevas residentes y enfermeras no podían pensar con claridad al lado del Dr. Cullen.

Bella corrió alrededor del hospital, no había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo así que tardó demasiado en encontrar la sala de urgencias, encontró al dueño de aquellos ojos verdes suturando una pequeña herida en la cabeza, de esas mismas que ella se había hecho muchas veces en su infancia, adolescencia e incluso adultez.

–Dr. Cullen, soy Bella Swan y… y… –Tartamudeo al ver aquellos ojos y cabello broncineo, se obligó a si misma a mirar a otra parte, necesitaba despejar su mente. –La Na… Perdón, la Dra. Clearwater me ha enviado con usted

–Muy bien Bella, hoy me estoy ocupando del área de urgencias, el paciente del otro lado es todo suyo–, En ese momento Edward le dedicó a Bella una sonrisa torcida, de esas que le salían involuntariamente siempre, ella que siempre había sido tan tímida solo olvidó respirar, aturdida, fue al siguiente cubiculo, era un niño de cinco años el cual tenia un fuerte dolor abdominal, con el profesionalismo que quería mostrar lo auscultó y solicitó los análisis pertinentes. Ella siempre había sido muy cariñosa con sus pacientes, aunque era tímida y no sintonizaba bien con la gente, sabia como tratarlos y hacia su trabajo con empeño y dedicación, minuciosamente los resultados de las pruebas de laboratorio de su paciente, un leve carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos como siempre.

–Dra. Swan, ¿qué es lo que presenta el paciente?–, Edward se había negado a si mismo a volver a creer en el amor, en su mente se negaba a recordar que se sentía el decir "te amo" o "te quiero" ahora el hospital era su esposa, amiga y confidente, pero se maravillaba cada vez que miraba a Bella Swan, solo la conocía por escasas dos horas y ya quería saber todo sobre ella, inconscientemente negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

–Dr. Cullen este paciente presenta claramente dolor abdominal en la parte inferior derecha del abdomen, nauseas y vomito recurrente, las pruebas de laboratorio indican alteraciones en los niveles de leucocitos, también presenta fiebre– Bella estaba absorta en su análisis clínico, pero cometió el error de mirar a Edward a los ojos, aquellos que estaban presentes como si estuvieran grabados en su mente, sus labios lucían como si fuesen de vidrio pulido, sentía cosquilleo en sus manos, quería saber si se sentían como se veían, sus miradas estaban conectadas de una manera imposible, al notar esto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso.

–¿Y eso que significa?, Continue Dra. Swan–, Preguntó, quería saber si la chica era mentalmente capaz de descifrar un caso tan sencillo como éste, involuntariamente sonrió al ver como la sangre inundaba las mejillas de la castaña.

–Estamos frente a un caso de apendicitis aguda– , Afirmó Bella muy segura, no era su primer caso

–¿Cual es el procedimiento a seguir?– Continuó preguntando Edward, tal vez la chica solo tenia suerte o se había aprendido su libro de medicina interna de memoria

–Extirpar el apéndice inmediatamente, lo siento Dr. Cullen– Empezó a mover la cama de su pequeño paciente teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, –Pero en estos casos es mejor apurarse, lo espero en la sala de cirugía, si es que la encuentro– lo último lo susurró demasiado bajo pero le pareció haber escuchado una débil risita y no estaba equivocada, Edward se estaba riendo disimuladamente, dudó de la capacidad mental y profesional de aquella chica y ahora lo dejaba plantado sin decir una palabra.

Ella solamente era una residente, el era un respetado cardiólogo que disfrutaba ayudar a su padre haciendo de todo en el hospital, sabia muy bien la regla de oro para todos los especialistas como él, nunca acercarse a las residentes, podías meterla a tu cama, pero nunca a tu corazón.

_Esta es la nueva historia que traigo en mi cabeza, tengo un cuaderno en el cual la estoy escribiendo, me he enganchado con ella, espero que a ustedes también les guste, que creen, merezco tomates o reviews? _


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLAMENTE TOMO PRESTADOS SUS NOMBRES UN RATITO PARA DESESTRESARME Y PASAR EL TIEMPO

En contraste con la vida de Bella, la vida de Edward Cullen era otra historia totalmente diferente, siempre había vivido en el ambiente medico, tuvo acceso a muchas oportunidades que ninguno había tenido, inició su carrera como médico en la facultad de una prestigiosa universidad en Chicago, pero por algún extraño cambio que sus padres no entendieron, se mudó a Boston y terminó su carrera en Harvard, sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar sus recuerdos de los primeros días de facultad, no quería recordar nada de aquella historia que solo le había traído dolor.

Edward caminó lentamente hacia la sala de cirugías, quería saber hasta donde seria capaz de llegar Bella sin él, entró a la sala de descanso para médicos de turno mientras intentaba sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Bella, su cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado, su piel blanca y ese aire de fragilidad que tanto le llamaba la atención, al abrir la puerta de aquella sala que era casi un santuario para los cansados médicos se encontró con algo que realmente no quería ver.

–Emmett ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?–, Preguntó Edward tratando de mirar a otro lado, la escena no era para nada interesante, Emmett su hermano menor estaba prácticamente desnudo intentando tapar con su cuerpo a una mujer rubia que él no conocía de nada,

–Ed Cierra la Puerta–, Gruñó

–Emmett deberías estar trabajando, cambiate, se responsable por primera vez en tu vida– Afirmó Edward mientras sofocaba una risita, no sabia por qué pero hoy después de muchos meses sonreía y veía color en su vida

Desde que Carlisle le informó que entre los residentes de este año estaba su hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie Hale supo que se le venían serios problemas, ya era bastante malo tener residentes por allí descutiendo por ganar la atención de los especialistas, diagnósticos equivocados, recetas de medicamentos erradas, peleas a muerte por cirugías, etc.… eso era lo común, los residentes salían de la facultad creyendose dioses sabios y omnipotentes pero su hermano Emmett era otra historia, habían entrado a la facultad casi al mismo tiempo, pero la premisa de Emmett sobre la vida era disfrutarla al máximo, así que se le tomó bastante tiempo graduarse, había evitado hablar con su padre sobre los posibles efectos secundarios de Emmett por allí, ya podría tener una charla con él después.

Edward entró al quirófano casi corriendo, no quería ser irresponsable, se lavó rápidamente mientras por el vidrio observaba como Bella Swan estaba impaciente por empezar. Inició la sencilla cirugía sin dejar de observar los gestos que hacia la castaña, no seria nada extraño si se desmayaba o vomitaba, había demasiada sangre por allí y casi a todos los residentes les sucedía, pero por otro lado Bella estaba bastante atenta a lo que hacia Edward, la curiosidad profesional era lo más importante ahora, debía sacar de su cabeza las estúpidas ensoñaciones que tenia con el Dr. Cullen si es que quería sobrevivir a la presión del hospital y no matar a nadie. pronto la cirugía terminó sin ningún contratiempo.

–Muy bien Dr. Swan, ha sido un excelente trabajo de equipo para ser su primera cirugía–, Se dirigió Edward a Bella con una sonrisa torcida

–Era una cirugía sencilla sin lugar a dudas– Susurró Bella, –ahora si me disculpa Dr. necesito ir a reportarme con la Dra. Clearwater–, Salió de allí rápidamente, Bella no entendía su comportamiento y Edward tampoco, así que decidió subir la último piso del edificio con la esperanza de despejar su mente, recordó la historia de la lluvia de estrellas así que observó con alegría como era el universo, hermoso y sin complicaciones.

…

–Dra. Swan me alegro de que haya decidido honrarnos con su presencia–, dijo sarcásticamente la Dra. Clearwater mientras con mirada inquisitiva escaneaba a Bella de arriba a abajo

Bella solo bajó la miraba y se ubicó entre Rosalie y Alice, asi se sentia protegida.

–Como sabrán todavía les quedan doce horas de turno, no quiero que cometan ningún error así que les asignaré casos y espero que no haya ninguna queja sobre ustedes al final del turno–, Leah sonreía malvadamente al ver el rostro de terror de todos, empezó a llamar a cada uno por su apellido

–Dra Brandon el paciente con hidrocefalia es todo suyo, debe ubicar al Dr. Whitlock el neurocirujano y hagalo YA- Gritó Leah a Alice que tomo la historia clinica y desapareció

–Dra. Hale usted irá a la sala neonatal y se encargará de los trillizos que van a nacer, al final de su turno espero que estén vivos– Leah miraba a Rosalie con cierta burla, se preguntaba como había podido graduarse, Rosalie frunció el ceño imaginandonse lo que Leah pensaba y corrió

–Dr. Cullen, el Dr. Cullen su hermano ha pedido expresamente ser su tutor por hoy– dijo Leah desinteresadamente entregando la historia clínica de un paciente

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó Emmett confundido, no quería ver a su hermano después de lo que había ocurrido

–MIS ORDENES NO SE DISCUTEN– Gritó Leah mientras Emmett corría en busca de su hermano

–Swan, Newton se encargarán de exámenes de laboratorio y Stanley y Webber a Psiquiatria– dicho eso Leah salió corriendo tan rápido que todos se quedaron sin respiracion momentaneamente.

Bella suspiró, al final el día no había sido tan malo, quizá mañana le asignarían un buen caso, sonrió al recordar la expresión de Emmett, había escuchado mucho sobre él en los años de amistad que tenia con Rosalie, pero nunca se imagino que fuera tan grande y mucho menos que fuera hermano del Dr. Cullen, sacudía su cabeza, se estaba obsesionando con él. una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos otra vez

–Compañera, ¿vamos?, mucho gusto, soy Mike Newton– Bella le dio la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a sus compañeros de residencia

–Soy Bella, mucho gusto– dijo Bella mientras miraba con cara de disculpa

Todo el trayecto hasta el laboratorio clínico Mike no dejo de hablar, se había graduado de alguna universidad de California y estaba pasandolo realmente mal en Seattle, el clima lo tenia realmente enfermo.

Tomar muestras de sangre, orina y heces no era lo mas divertido del mundo, mucho menos repartir los resultados de las muestras, pero Bella hacia su trabajo sin quejarse, mientras estaban tomando un descanso Mike habló

–Bella quisieras salir después de turno, podemos ir no sé a algún sitio a tomar algo– pidió Mike, casi rogó, Bella sentía como se sonrojaba, rechazar educadamente no era su fuerte pero no le gustaba la forma en que Mike la miraba

–Lo siento Newton, debo ir a mi casa, tenemos algunos problemas allí–, su mayor problema en casa era organizar el desorden que habían dejado Rosalie y Alice, también necesitaba dormir.

–Esta Bien, Tal vez mañana–, Susurró Mike, Bella no podría dejar de ser diplomática con Newton

El turno terminó después de que la Nazi los torturó un poco con su mirada asesina, de aquel hospital salieron Rosalie, Alice y Bella, con ojeras y visiblemente cansadas. Rosalie y Alice bufaron al encontrarse con la vieja camioneta de Bella, habían olvidado completamente aquel trasto

–Chicas no me miren así, llegaremos a casa rápido, lo prometo– Afirmo Bella mientras las aludidas se resignaban

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día Bella?– Inició Alice el cuestionario

–Cirugía de apéndice, laboratorio clinico, urgencias y ¿el tuyo?– Preguntó Bella a Alice

–75 tactos rectales, paciente con hidrocefalia y el haber conocido al hombre de mi vida– Bella y Rosalie se quedaron estupefactas al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios de Alice

–¿Cómo?- Preguntaron al unisono

–si sé que 75 tactos es demasiado, pero después del numero 20 te acostumbras– Dijo Alice tranquilamente

–No, ¿Como es eso del hombre de tu vida?– Preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad, para todas era bien sabido que Alice Brandon nunca decía eso, para ella que siempre decía que su alma gemela la estaba esperando en algún lugar y que debía esperar por él.

–No me miren así– dijo la pequeña frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca, –Desde que nos vimos supimos que estábamos esperando al otro– Alice suspiraba

–¿Quien es?– Preguntó esta vez Bella

–Jasper Whitock–, Susurró Alice esta vez muy seria

–¿Cómo?, ¿El Dr. Whitlock?– Rosalie no lo podía creer, había escuchado miles de veces sobre él en casa de los Cullen cuando asistía con Emmett

–No debí haberles dicho nada– Susurró Alice mientras hacia un puchero

Entraron al apartamento mientras reían acerca de Mike Newton y como había llorado al ver como la Dr. Clearwater lo había castigado con doce horas mas de turno por haberse quedado dormido. mientras Bella organizaba su habitación, después de haberse rifado los cuartos, se preparaba para dormir una larga siesta, el timbre sonó de repente y Rosalie se apresuró a abrir con mirada asesina

–¿Que quiere?– preguntó la rubia a aquel hombre que apareció en la puerta, era alto, musculoso y su piel color canela

–Rubia necesito hablar con Bella ¿Será que la llamas?– Suplicó aquel hombre

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada, ya sabia o al menos se imaginaba quien era así que se apresuró a llamar a Bella, no quería acabar con él ahí mismo. Bella estaba profundamente dormida así que zombie salió al encuentro con aquel hombre, el verlo, sintió mucha rabia, y mas rabia aun con su padre ¿Por qué demonios le había dado su nueva dirección a ese idiota?

–Jacob vete– siseo Bella– Te dije que no quería volver a verte–

–Bells debemos hablar, te juro que no es lo que piensas, un hombre tiene sus necesidades y tu no estabas en condiciones, esa estúpida condición que pusiste, sabes que todo fue tu culpa– Acusó Jacob

Bella recordó el día en que encontró al Psicologo Jacob Black que también era su novio, prometido y se iban a casar, revólcandose encima del escritorio con su secretaria, cínicamente le había repetido ese mismo discurso ese día, ella no había dicho nada, solamente había huido de allí, súbitamente buscó lo primero que encontró y tiró el zapato de tacón de hilo de Rosalie hacia la cabeza de Jacob

–¡Lárgate! No vuelvas por aquí– se sorprendió al ver lo que había hecho, ella no era una persona violenta

–Te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo y me vas a tener que escuchar– Gritó Jacob.

¿REVIEWS? :)


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Todos los Nombres que conoces en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo no los creé solamente la trama es mía :)

El sol brillaba como nunca antes en la tradicionalmente nublada Seattle, Bella se removió entre sus sabanas en un intento de reconocer la recién adquirida cama, demasiado lujosa para su gusto como todo lo demás en el apartamento pero prefirió eso a escuchar otro sermón de Alice sobre la moda, el estilo y todas esas cosas que a la pequeña duende le interesaban. Pero repentinamente las imágenes del día anterior y del porqué sentía acidez estomacal la trajeron a la realidad. en su mente estaba la imagen de Jacob Black, había querido olvidarlo para siempre y lo hizo, pero ella no tenia la culpa de que él fuera tan insistente, tomó el teléfono y marcó el numero de la Policía de Forks, con un poco de suerte Charlie estaría disponible, –Pensó sarcásticamente– en Forks no había mucho que hacer.

–Papá, es Bella– habló la castaña con voz monótona, no quería enojarse con su padre

–Bells, ¡que alegría que me llamas!, ¿Qué tal va todo?, ¿Como ha sido tu primer día en el hospital?, se que eres una excelente profesional y que todo irá bien Bells, ¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti!– murmuró Charlie desde el otro lado del teléfono, Bella sintió opresión en su pecho, no era del tipo de personas que expresaba sentimientos todo el tiempo, pero ella echaba de menos a Charlie y le dolía haberlo dejado tan solo.

–Todo va estupendamente papá, el hospital es genial, pero te llamo por otro motivo– dijo Bella nerviosa mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los cables del teléfono

–¿Que sucede Bells?– preguntó Charlie con Preocupación

–Ayer recibí una visita inesperada e incomoda, la única persona que se me ocurre que pudo haber dado mis datos eres tu, nadie más sabia sobre mi actual ubicación, ¿Por qué le diste mi dirección a Jacob papá?– indagó Isabella

–Bells, creí que debían hablar, ya sabes que los Black son como familia nuestra y pues Jacob vino demasiado alterado preguntando por ti– susurró al teléfono Charlie claramente incomodo.

Bella tenia que pensar algo rápidamente, no podría decirle a su padre que Jacob la acusaba del fracaso de su relación solamente porque no había querido acostarse con él cuando se lo propuso, eso era algo que un padre no debería saber, o al menos un padre como Charlie que poseía un arma, Bella odiaba a Jacob pero no al punto de desear su muerte.

–Papá, Creo que los problemas con Jacob ya se han solucionado, es decir, ya he tomado una decisión y nada hará cambiar lo que pienso en este momento–, La castaña intentó hablar pausadamente, no quería gritarle a Charlie que se negaba a hablar con Jacob para no escuchar estúpidas excusas

–Bells no entiendo como la relación se pudo acabar, creo que estas siendo injusta–, lo defendió Charlie, Bella respiró profundo e intento ser diplomática

–Papá la relación con Jacob se termino hace mucho tiempo, no me interesa hablar con él ahora, creo que deberías seguir en tus asuntos y no defender más a Jacob, todo se acabo papá– sonrió para si misma cuando escuchó que Charlie se daba por vencido desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Hoy su turno era un poco más tarde que el día anterior, así que tuvo tiempo de sobra para tomar un desayuno de verdad, siempre le había gustado cocinar, era algo innato en ella y que la relajaba, sus amigas todavía dormían plácidamente, sabía desde el momento en que decidieron mudarse juntas que ella sería la más responsable de todas, así que se esforzó preparando algunos pancakes, cortando fruta y preparando su café francés. al terminar fue a cada una de las habitaciones a despertar a Rosalie y a Alice.

–¿Como te sientes hoy Bella?– Preguntó la pequeña duende sosteniendo su taza de café

–He dormido muy bien, estoy preparada para lo que la Nazi me imponga el día de hoy– Sonrió Bella mientras Rosalie y Alice miraban resignadas a Bella, recordar a la Nazi no era nada alentador.

La Dra. Leah Clearwater siempre había sido respetada entre el gremio médico, había obtenido su titulo con honores y no le gustaba irse por las ramas, le disgustaban los residentes perezosos y sabelotodos, aquellos que se creían grandes médicos solamente porque se habían aprendido sus libros de memoria, pero a la hora de la practica se desmayaban o vomitaban. Había estado casada alguna vez y había sido muy feliz, recordaba con tristeza aquellos días en los que despertaba con su marido a su lado, pero cuando su matrimonio terminó su carácter cambió drásticamente, no le gustaba estar en casa porque le recordaba a su ex marido que ahora vivía con su prima, desde entonces el hospital era su único hogar, su única compañía, se rehusaba a tomar vacaciones o cualquier cosa que la alejara de allí.

–Bella, ¿Te molestaría si fuéramos en mi carro hoy?–, Preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero

–¿Desde cuando tienes Carro?– inquirió Bella frunciendo el ceño

–Digamos que desde ahora– Sonrió Alice

Llegaron al Hospital rápidamente, Bella se vio obligada a sostenerse del cinturón de seguridad todo el tiempo, Alice conducía como una maniática y a Rosalie tampoco le incomodaba la velocidad. Entraron rápidamente a la habitación de los residentes, el hospital había designado un locker para cada residente, silenciosamente las chicas cambiaron sus ropas y volvieron a ser el instrumento para salvar vidas.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Bella, Alice y Rosalie habían llegado con tiempo de sobra así que no les sorprendió ver a sus demás compañeros de Residencia, después del primer día ya podían reconocer algunas caras, no es que fuera mucha gente pero el agitado ritmo de trabajo daba poco tiempo para trabar amistades en el primer momento, Entre los que ingresaron a la pequeña habitación estaba el gran Emmett.

–Hey Rose, ¿Acaso no me vas a presentar a tus amiguitas?– Preguntó antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso con la rubia. Bella se obligó a si misma a mirar a otro lado, había mucha miel en aquella parejita

–Emm esta es Bella– dijo Rosalie señalando a la castaña– Y esta es Alice– señaló a la pequeña duende

–Hey Bella por favor no tropieces encima de mi– Exclamó Emmett

Después de aquella presentación toda la conversación giro alrededor de algunas experiencias graciosas que habían vivido a causa de la torpeza de Bella que en ese momento se sentía incomoda por ser el centro de atención pero todas las risas fueron silenciadas cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió y la tan temida Nazi entró.

–Así me gusta doctores que inicien el día animados, felices, contentos. Espero que todo el día sigan así porque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, hemos recibido anoche muchos heridos por accidente de transito, parece que un autobús de pasajeros que transportaba trabajadores de una fabrica colisionó contra un vehículo que transportaba combustible, así que tenemos algunos pacientes con múltiples traumas, necesito que todos vayan a urgencias, siganme, ¡Pero YA!

Todos trataron de seguirle el paso a la Dra. Clearwater pero era imposible, caminaba demasiado rápido y eso era algo demasiado peligroso para Bella, que tropezó en repetidas ocasiones con sus propios pies, en ese mismo instante la castaña pudo ver el caos que había en la sala de emergencias, habían muchos heridos y todo el personal medico estaba presente, incluso el Dr. Carlisle Cullen que era el rostro de la preocupación en pleno, a su lado estaba su hijo, Edward seguía tan sereno como el día anterior, Bella sintió que la sangre subía a sus mejillas cuando él clavó sus ojos verdes esmeralda en ella, aquella mirada tan intensa y con un significado que ella no supo descifrar, debía concentrarse, había mucho trabajo que hacer.

El día transcurría normalmente, después de haber estabilizado al paciente que le habían asignado y de haber rondado por todas las salas del hospital, Bella se sentó agotada en la sala de descanso para residentes, necesitaba tomarse cinco minutos, esta segura de que si la Nazi la buscaba Alice le enviaría un mensaje de texto, después de todo, la pequeña duende había sido la elegida por la Nazi para ser su fiel seguidora del día.

Bella cerro los ojos y recordó aquellos días en los que solía vivir con su madre en la soleada Phoenix, imaginaba como se sentía el calor abrasador entrando por cada uno de los minúsculos poros de su piel, el sol que era bastante vivido en aquella entonación le trajo a su mente el recuerdo de aquel libro que había leído cuando aún los libros de medicina no invadían su espacio personal, aquel libro de vampiros, intentó recordar la descripción del protagonista pero su mente engañandola le trajo la imagen de Edward Cullen, que bajo el sol brillaba como si tuviera minúsculos diamantes en su piel, imaginaba como ella se acercaba a él y acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de aquel hombre y se fundían en un abrazo eterno, en aquel momento suspiró, sabia que era incorrecto imaginar cosas como esas con el Dr. Cullen pero por imaginar nadie le podría hacer nada, ella era una simple residente y él todo un especialista exitoso, ella se consideraba tan poca cosa, tal vez su experiencia con Jacob le había dejado una gran herida en su autoestima, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió –Todo sucede por algo– se dijo a mi misma, repentinamente la puerta se abrió, pensó que podía ser alguno de sus compañeros que también venia a descansar pero estaba muy equivocada.

–Jacob, ¿Qué haces aquí?– Gritó

–Bells te dije que iba a buscarte hasta el fin del mundo, no es difícil seguirte la pista– Respondió Jacob sonriendo

–Jacob no quiero hablar contigo, mejor vete ya, todo lo que había entre nosotros se terminó ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?– Bella sintió como la ira iba fluyendo por sus venas, hacia muchos días estaba intentando tragarse todas las palabras que tenia que decirle a Jacob Black, pero se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo, no quería parecer una mujer dolida o lastimada.

Al otro lado de la puerta de la sala de residentes se encontraba Edward, también estaba en busca de un lugar para descansar, sabia que si iba a la sala de especialistas se iba a cruzar con aquella enfermera que parecía obsesionada con él, así que estaba dispuesto a soportar por un rato algún residente demasiado entusiasta, pero se negó a entrar cuando vio a Bella– Sonrió para si mismo al saber que recordaba su nombre perfectamente y no recordaba el de las otras residentes– con su rostro enfadado y a un hombre que parecía demasiado desaliñado y musculoso, al verlo, sintió la necesidad de sacar a Bella de aquella habitación y preguntarle quien era ese hombre, no supo reconocer el sentimiento que lo embargaba, ¿Que secretos escondía Bella?, se presionó el tabique nasal y se dispuso a escuchar.

–Bells ¿Por qué te niegas a intentarlo de nuevo conmigo?– Preguntó Jacob

–Me niego a intentarlo contigo simplemente porque no hay nada que podamos hacer, lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo Jake entiende, dejame en paz por primera vez en tu vida– Exclamó Bella visiblemente exaltada

–Bells no te engañes a ti misma, tu sabes que me amas, yo también te amo, no te niegues la oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo– afirmó Jacob, que sin duda estaba muy convencido de sus palabras, Bella solo sonrió ante el iluso que tenia al frente, mientras Edward sentía que al final no le gustaría conocer tanto sobre Bella Swan, ella tenia a alguien en su vida.

–No me interesas Jake entiende, todo se terminó y ¿sabes que? debo irme– contestó Bella mientras se acercaba a la puerta, repentinamente Jacob perdió el control de sus emociones y eso atemorizó demasiado a Bella

–Todo esto es tu culpa Bells, yo tuve que buscar placer en otros sitios simplemente porque tu te negabas a darmelo, pero se que me amas, no entiendo por qué tenias que poner aquella condición para acostarte conmigo– Bella sintió que su paciencia y control se perdían totalmente, ya no le importaba estar en el hospital, no le importaba nada.

–Eres un enfermo Jacob Black– logró contestar pero Jacob Continuó

–Si quieres podemos ir a terapia, te llevaré con el mejor sexológo que conozco– dijo Jacob como si fuera lo más común del mundo, a lo que Bella enfureció y buscó la manera de darle una cachetada pero Jacob era mucho más fuerte y aprovecho el momento para besarla. Jacob hacia de sus brazos una cárcel de la que Bella no podía escapar, intentaba de todas las maneras posibles de desprenderse hasta que algo golpeo a Jacob y lo dejo en el piso.

Al ver el rostro perfecto de Edward en aquella pequeña habitación se sintió segura tanto que aceptó gustosa cuando él le ofreció un abrazo.

–¿Es por esto que no quieres volver conmigo?– Preguntó Jacob mirando a Edward con aquella mirada suya que a Bella tanto le atemorizaba

–Lo que la Dra. Swan haga no es de su incumbencia, así que le pido que se retire antes de que llame a seguridad– susurró Edward mientras sostenía a Bella en un férreo abrazo

–Esto no va a terminar así– declaró Jacob, pero Bella se sentía segura en aquel momento, debía acabar con esto de una buena vez, todo se estaba convirtiendo en un circulo vicioso, los presencia de Edward la hacia sentir diferente

–Jacob alejate de mi de una buena vez, si no lo haces iré con Charlie y te impondré una orden de alejamiento– manifestó la castaña, a lo que Jacob solamente bufó y se alejó de aquella habitación.

–¿Estas Bien?– Preguntó Edward preocupado al ver que Bella temblaba

–Si– , Susurró–, Solo dame un segundo– Expresó Bella mientras se acostaba de nuevo en aquella camilla a esperar que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal. mientras ella estaba allí, Edward pudo observar las hermosas facciones de Bella, sintió que Bella era una pobre muchacha indefensa a la cual él estaba dispuesto a proteger de cualquier cosa, hacia mucho tiempo no se sentía de esa manera, podría asegurar de que nunca se había sentido así, pero no quería equivocarse, él no sabia que cruzaba por la mente de ella en ese momento, no podía leer su mente, ¡cuanto le gustaría poder hacerlo!

–Muchas Gracias Dr. Cullen, siento que haya tenido que presenciar aquel acto tan bochornoso– Se disculpó Bella mirando hacia el piso

–No hay de que– Sonrió Edward torcidamente y Bella sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento por lo que tuvo que levantarse de aquel camastro, al hacerlo su cuerpo quedo a una peligrosa proximidad del cuerpo de Edward, sus cuerpos juntos emanaban aquella electricidad extraña de la primera vez, Bella mordió su labio inferior, un gesto que solía hacer al estar nerviosa, pero a Edward en vez de alejarlo lo hizo desear hasta el fondo de su ser el probar aquellos labios carnosos. él enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella que se estremeció aun más al sentir como los fuertes brazos la rodeaban con naturalidad, como si fuesen el lugar que había estado esperando desde hace muchos años. Bella miró a Edward a los ojos, mientras el se acercaba, en ese momento previo al beso muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo se sintieron plenos al saber que por alguna extraña razón que no conocían habían conectado sus cuerpos y sus mentes de una manera que no creían humanamente posible. Edward se acercó mucho más a Bella inspirando su aroma, reconociendo, pero aun así, aunque fuese una extraña para él, parecía que la conocía de mucho tiempo antes, al estar decidió posó sus labios en los de ella depositando dulces y tiernos besos en ellos, mientras Bella se deleitaba con el olor de él y el ritmo de su corazón, que latía desbocado tanto como el suyo, Bella sentía los cálidos labios de Edward deslizandose delicadamente por los suyos, jamás se había sentido de esa manera, era un beso demasiado inocente pero a la vez tan maduro y tan cargado de significado, pero de repente la puerta se abrió

–Bella he visto como salía el apestoso perro mojado de aquí– Gritó Alice y se quedó en completo Shock al punto de que sus pequeños labios formaban una "O" al darse cuenta de la escena que había acabado de interrumpir.

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES CUYOS NOMBRES CONOCES, AMAS, ADMIRAS PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLAMENTE LOS USO PARA PONERLOS EN SITUACIONES DIFICILES Y SACARLOS DE ALLI VICTORIOSOS DESPUES.

Al sentirse sorprendidos y rota su pequeña burbuja Bella y Edward decidieron mirar a otro lado e incomodos esquivaron sus miradas, Alice por su parte no podía salir de su asombro, extrañamente había presentido algo como esto desde el día de ayer, pero no habia dicho nada por temor a que le dijeran que dejara sus supersticiones a un lado.

–Bella, la Dra. Clearwater te busca– Explicó Alice con la curiosidad a flor de piel

la aludida se levanto rápidamente de aquella camilla, aturdida quitó su mano con brusquedad al ver que Edward la sostenía en un gesto protector y así salieron juntas casi corriendo de aquella pequeña sala, la castaña quería huir de las preguntas de Alice ya que ni ella misma podía explicarse que le había pasado ¿Como había podido besar a Edward Cullen?, –Mierda, Mierda, Mierda– se repetía mentalmente cada vez que su mente la traicionaba al recordar los dulces labios de Edward sobre los suyos, no tenia explicación para aquella sensación, por lo pronto lo único que sabia era que la sesión de tortura con Alice Brandon vendría en casa más tarde.

–Muy bien Swan, ha hecho un excelente trabajo con su paciente, ahora por lo pronto vaya a consulta externa,– la felicitó la Dra. Clearwater– a menos de que quiera aprender un poco más al lado del Dr. Cullen– añadió la Nazi mientras miraba a Bella con sospecha. En ese instante la sangre huyó del rostro de Bella y tan rápido como pudo se dirigió a consulta externa. –Algo tranquilo y no tan complicado– se dijo a si misma mientras miraba la fila de pacientes que habían en la sala de espera.

Mientras en la cafetería del hospital, poco concurrida por la hora y el flujo de pacientes del día, se encontraba Edward, contrariado por lo que le había sucedido aquel día, en su vida solamente había amado una vez, eran tantos recuerdos, muchos de ellos tan dolorosos que había aplicado la regla general de que los recuerdos reprimidos se borran de la mente, jamás había experimentado algo como lo que le había sucedido hoy, sus manos anhelaban sentir la piel de Bella, sus labios habían memorizado cada centímetro de los suyos e incluso sus sentidos se habían familiarizado con aquel exquisito perfume que ella emanaba, todo era tan extraño, porque jamás se había sentado a hablar con ella, no sabia lo que le gustaba, no sabia nada, pero ese día al verla tan inocente e indefensa, sintió la necesidad de protegerla, le había dolido como nunca el modo en el que ella se había alejado antes de irse, ¿Qué si había sido muy impertinente al tomarla así?– se preguntaba a si mismo mientras bebía una gran taza de café.

–¿Pensativo?– Preguntó a su lado aquel que él consideraba su amigo

–Un poco, siempre sucede algo que te complica todo e incluso pone tu mundo de cabeza– murmuró Edward

–Dimelo a mi– Contestó Jasper con una sonrisa triste– Conocer a la persona indicada cuando es demasiado tarde

–Brindemos por los imprevistos de la vida– propuso Edward mientras levantaba su taza de café.

Esa misma tarde, Isabella Swan terminó con sus pacientes e intentó por todos los medios posibles no toparse con Edward Cullen, todavía le quedaban peligrosas dos horas de turno, así que decidió pasearse por todo el hospital detrás de la Dra. Clearwater que tomaba la actitud de Bella como algo realmente espléndido, le gustaba siempre tener a un residente detrás suyo para encargarse del trabajo sucio, ese trabajo que no le gusta hacer a los especialistas y que deberían hacer las enfermeras, pero estas últimas están muy ocupadas torturando a las auxiliares, canalizó venas, tomó muestras e incluso fue al dispensario a buscar medicamentos para los pacientes, se negaba a pensar que estaba tomando esto como una forma de escapatoria y no como una tarea de aprendizaje, estaba siendo idiota, se rió de si misma al ver su actitud.

El turno termino sin contratiempos y sin encontrarse a Edward Cullen directamente, había tenido que esconderse una vez cuando la Nazi la envió a cardiología para solicitar un traslado de un paciente, pero afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, –todavía no podía decidirse– allí estaba Mike Newton, que la había seguido fielmente por todo el hospital hasta los casilleros, donde encontró a sus amigas y a sus compañeros de residencia con rostros de preocupación.

–¿Que sucede?, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?– Preguntó Bella con curiosidad, no era normal, o al menos en lo que llevaban en aquel hospital que todos estuvieran callados

–Tenia mis sospechas, las acabo de confirmar, es una desubicada– Susurró una voz chillona, era Jessica Stanley, Bella no se molestó en mirarla, tampoco es que le agradara mucho aquella chica, pero Alice y Rosalie la fulminaron con la mirada.

–Bella si queremos seguir como residentes en este hospital debemos aprobar el examen que la Dra. Clearwater hará la semana siguiente– Explicó Alice que fruncía sus labios en forma de un triste puchero. en ese instante la temible Nazi entró sigilosamente por la puerta.

–Y no tendré compasión de nadie, así que será mejor que se preparen, no quiero seguir teniendo residentes ineptas– Murmuró dirigiendo la mirada a Jessica que salió teatralmente por la puerta. Alice, Rosalie y Bella soltaron una risita.

La Castaña, la Rubia y la Duende caminaron lentamente hasta el estacionamiento, había sido un turno muy agitado, pero al menos tenían buen tema de que hablar, Bella no pudo evitar reír cuando Alice le contó sobre las "residentes ineptas" que no era nada mas y nada menos que Jessica Stanley que le habían pedido tomar una ecografía a una mujer embarazada y no sabia ni como encender el ecográfo. Bella estaba tan concentrada en la conversación que no se fijo en la persona que estaba al lado del ostentoso Porshe de Alice. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta sintió que alguien estaba muy cerca, giró su rostro y sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que le habían hecho perder el sentido en la mañana, inconscientemente dejo de respirar, Edward no podía dejar de mirarla tampoco, había estado ansioso todo el día intentando verla de nuevo, trabajo el triple en todos los casos que pudo pero no logró encontrarla, solamente la había visto una vez, en la sala de cardiología pero ella había huido absurdamente con Mike Newton, aquel residente que le provocaba en el un sentimiento de ira, no sabia el por qué, pero no quería verlo al lado de Bella.

–Hola– Consiguió decir Bella después de que se obligó a respirar

–Hola– dijo Edward sonriendo torcidamente al ver como la sangre inundaba las mejillas de Bella, tiñiendolas de un color rojo que él consideraba agradable, el mismo sonrojo que había visto en ella el día que la conoció.–Me gustaría hablar contigo

–Adelante Dr. Cullen– susurró Bella tratando de parecer indiferente

–En un sitio más Privado– Contestó él mirando alrededor

–Lo siento Dr. Cullen pero he de irme a Casa, mis amigas…– Bella no pudo terminar la frase, en ese momento Alice había arrancado el Auto y se había ido de allí, ¡La habían dejado tirada!, suspiró con frustración y entrecerró los ojos al ver que Edward estaba disfrutando de las desfachateces de sus amigas

–¿Qué es tan divertido?– Preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja

–¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?– Preguntó Edward posando sus ojos en ella de nuevo, intentaba ver un atisbo de negación en ellos

–Lo siento Dr. Cullen, pero ya sabe que mañana debo venir al hospital temprano– Mintió Bella mientras se mordía el labio, tenia que aceptarlo, él era deliciosamente encantador, le gustaba todo de él, desde su cabello broncineo despeinado hasta su hermosa sonrisa, pero ella sabia muy bien que lo único que querían los especialistas de las residentes era meterlas en su cama y ella no quería participar en ningún juego, aunque no amaba a Jacob y Jacob no había despertado en ella aquella sensación que Edward había despertado con tan pocos días de conocerlo, no quería correr riesgos de caer en la tentación

–Se exactamente que mañana tienes turno a las 5 de la tarde, no debes mentir si no quieres hablar conmigo– afirmo Edward herido por la reacción de Bella, le dolía su rechazo, pero más le dolía aun que el había sido el culpable de aquella actitud, ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando decidió besarla?. tal vez ella amara a su novio, por eso no quería verlo, sintió que su corazón se estremecía de solo pensarlo.

–No Dr. Cullen, no es que yo no desee salir con usted– Suspiró– Pero no quiero que algunas personas malinterpreten aquello– Susurró Bella mientras señalaba disimuladamente a Dra. Jessica Stanley y a una de las odiosas enfermeras Lauren Mallory. Al escuchar esto, Edward sonrió y movió rápidamente las llaves de su auto

–Hoy solamente soy Edward– dijo sonriendo

–Hoy solamente seré Bella– Musitó ella mientras intentaba contener aquel temblor en su vientre que no sabia explicar

Silenciosamente se dirigieron al Volvo plateado, Bella intentaba abrir la puerta pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente, hacia demasiado frio esa noche en Seattle, Edward no tardó en correr a abrirle la puerta caballerosamente, inconscientemente sus manos entraron en contacto y aquella corriente de los días anteriores se había convertido en algo que sus cuerpos esperaban con ansias.

–¿A donde vamos?– Preguntó Bella con curiosidad, aunque, podría llevarla al mismísimo infierno y ella no habría rechistado, lo único que quería era poner un tema de conversación, no le gustaba sentirse cohibida

–Es un lugar que frecuento de vez en cuando, te va a gustar– contestó Edward demasiado seguro, –¿Y si no le gustaba?– Se Preguntó a si mismo– Estaba siendo demasiado confiado, no quería equivocarse con ella, Bella merecía algo más. después de un largo minuto debatiendo internamente se decidió a preguntarle.

–¿Te gusta la comida italiana?– Preguntó curioso, pero Bella estaba con rostro pálido por el pánico. –¿Bella estas bien?– Preguntó ahora preocupado

–¿Por qué a todos les gusta conducir como maniáticos?– Preguntó ella mientras se sostenía de la silla

Inmediatamente Edward disminuyó la velocidad, no quería asustarla, se maldecía a si mismo, estaba haciendo todo jodidamente mal

Llegaron a la Bella Italia minutos después, éste era casi el segundo hogar de Edward, el pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre allí, una de las consecuencias de ser médico es que tienes poco tiempo para los amigos y la familia y allí en aquel restaurante- bar, lo recibían siempre de forma cálida así se pasara semanas sin ir.

–Hola Edward– Saludó la camarera efusivamente mientras fulminaba a Bella con la mirada, la aludida bajó la mirada

–Hola Amber , Esta es Bella– La presentó mientras que la camarera asintió con desgana.

Edward entró al restaurante como si fuera de su propiedad y escoltó a Bella hasta una mesa alejada de todo el bullicio del concurrido lugar.

–¿Te gusta?– Inquirió él nervioso

–Es Precioso– confesó ella

Empezaron a hablar de todo mientras ordenaban la cena, Edward ordenó dos copas de champagne ante los ojos de la incrédula Bella

–¿Nunca es tomado Champagne?– inquirió Edward intentando esconder una risita que amenazaba con salir de sus labios

–No– Gruñó Bella mientras sujetaba la copa y en un acto de valentía bebía todo el contenido de ella de un solo trago.

–Despacio Bella, no quiero que te marees– musitó Edward que sonreía como un niño pequeño, disfrutaba de la compañía de Bella, se sentía tan cómodo con ella que el solo hecho de pensar que la noche acabaría pronto le hacia sentir la misma ansiedad de la tarde

–No me voy a marear Dr. Cullen, no se preocupe– se defendió mientras se servia otra copa de vino y se la bebía con la misma rapidez de la anterior, ella también se sentía cómoda al lado de él, por algún extraño motivo se sentía libre y completa

–¿Te Puedo hacer una pregunta Bella?

–Ya estas haciendo una– contestó la castaña mientras reía como una idiota, nunca se comportaba de esa manera, eso era señal de que el alcohol esta haciendo efecto en su cuerpo, Edward también reía, le gustaba la forma en que ella lo hacia y el sonido de su risa le parecía lo más angelical del mundo

–¿Por qué huiste de mi hoy cuando estabas en la sala de Cardiología?– preguntó él nervioso, no quería que ella lo rechazara de nuevo. Bella se tensó y alcoholizada como estaba prefirió decir la verdad.

–Me sentí cobarde después de lo que sucedió en la mañana– Reconoció con un suspiro mientras se llevaba bebía otra copa

–Me imagino que tu novio debe estar muy molesto conmigo por haberlo golpeado, lo siento– susurró Edward y una punzada de celos le invadió todo su ser, ella amaba a ese hombre y él solamente se había ilusionado de nuevo

–¿Jacob? él no es mi novio– Bufó Bella– Huí porque sentía vergüenza sobre lo que podrías pensar de mi después del beso de la mañana– masculló casi en un susurro

–Quiero disculparme contigo Bella, se que fue un poco abusivo de mi parte el haber hecho eso– dijo Edward mientras se presionaba el tabique nasal

–No te preocupes–Susurró Bella– Nadie se va a enterar que te equivocaste besando a la recién graduada Bella Swan– dijo sarcásticamente pero la voz se le quebró– No tenias por qué invitarme a cenar para enmendar tu error– Continuó– Pero yo ya me voy, hasta luego Dr. Cullen– la castaña se puso de pie rápidamente pero el alcohol ya había entrado a su sistema y estaba ebria, pecaba de falta de equilibrio estando sobria ahora ebria como estaba no podía permanecer en pie, Bella intentó hacer una salida teatral de aquel sitio, pero el ángulo del piso cambió rápidamente y unas fuertes manos la sujetaron.

–No creo que el besarte haya sido un error– Susurró él acercando su rostro inconscientemente a el de ella, Bella sentía que su corazón se removía vigorosamente en su pecho, en aquella peligrosa proximidad sentía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de sentir sus labios de nuevo en los suyos, repentinamente y movida por la seguridad creada por los efectos del alcohol se decidió, inició solamente enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Edward antes del primer roce de labios, sintió su piel arder ante la sensación que provocaba aquella proximidad, sus labios se sentían en fuego por la anticipación de aquel tan anhelado beso, y Edward no pudo contenerse más, deseaba tanto poder besarla de nuevo que suavemente junto sus labios con los de ella, y sintió poco a poco como ella se rendía en sus brazos, lentamente profundizaron el beso y sus lenguas danzaban juntas en una sincronía exacta. Edward se sentía en el cielo pero la conciencia es algo que lo llevó de ahí al infierno, sentía como si se estuviera aprovechando de ella de nuevo, así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se alejó de ella y le sonrió.

–Te llevaré a casa– Susurró contra sus labios

–Esta bien– Susurró Bella aturdida, ya no por el efecto del alcohol, sino por ese beso que había sido completamente mágico.

_NOTA DE AUTORA:_

_Hola a todas! quería agradecerles a todas las que me han dejado reviews y han agregado a mi fic como favorito, no saben cuanta ilusión me da el leer sus reviews, espero que les esté gustando la historia, seguiré escribiendo para ustedes._

_mi especial agradecimiento a las chicas de fic´s fans twilight por promover mi fi allí y a Mery por haber creado esa magnifica portada para mi historia, chicas son lo máximo…_

_No me dejen sin mi droga, es decir los reviews, que son gratis y solo te quitan 2 minutos! _


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLAMENTE LA TRAMA ES MIA.

TAMBIEN HAY DOS LINEAS DE DOS CANCIONES DIFERENTES, ESTOS PERTENECEN A SUS AUTORES, YO SOLAMENTE LAS TOMÉ PRESTADAS UN MOMENTITO

Aquel restaurante estaba demasiado lleno, había gente por doquier y Edward se sintió muy mal, era culpable, había traído a Bella hasta aquí y ella había perdido la conciencia por culpa del alcohol –Se maldijo a si mismo miles de veces– , así que decidió salir con ella por la puerta de atrás, por aquella puerta había salido muchas veces en su vida pasada, aquella vida que no valía la pena recordar porque ahora tenia a alguien que había venido a llenar de luz el sitio donde antes solo había oscuridad, él intentó llevar a Bella caminando hasta el Volvo, pero era imposible, la pobre chica estaba demasiado ebria como para sostenerse, así que la cargó, se sentía miserable por haberla llevado hasta ese estado, pero ella solamente le sonreía, el sentirla tan cerca era algo realmente maravilloso, sabia que en el momento de separarse iba a causarle una gran ansiedad, la acomodo suavemente en el asiento delantero del Volvo y se dispuso a conducir, pero súbitamente ella se le acercó para abrazarlo y sin mas preámbulos lo besó de nuevo, esta vez era un beso cargado de pasión, necesitado.

–No me preguntes nada– susurró Bella sonriendo pero sin alejarse demasiado de él

–No lo haré– afirmó mientras juntaba nuevamente sus labios, las sensaciones que había sentido con el primer beso no tenían comparación a lo Edward estaba sintiendo en ese momento, suavemente sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar de nuevo, se amoldaban el uno al otro, sus respiraciones agitadas los obligaron a detenerse por un momento, las mejillas de Bella estaban completamente sonrojadas al igual que sus labios, hiperventilando como estaba, la castaña no pudo pensar más con coherencia, y no era que lo estuviera haciendo antes, pero inmediatamente el cerebro se desconectó de la razón producto del alcohol, una vocecilla en su interior le advertía que era mejor alejarse, pero otra, que no supo diferenciar muy bien le decía que siguiera adelante pero Edward empezó a conducir rápidamente, estaba tan ebria que esta vez la velocidad no le importó y empezó torpemente a mover su mano hacia donde estaba el estéreo, siempre se había considerado una persona tímida, incluso una pequeña rata de biblioteca médica, pero ahora se sentía libre.

–Sensación producida por el alcohol– murmuró para si misma, pero no se daba cuenta que hablaba alto, Edward esbozó una sonrisa culpable, no se había atrevido a entablar conversación con la borracha, no quería que empezara a contarle detalles que no quería saber de su vida, como su relación con el Perro que la había ido a visitar en la mañana

–¡Esta me gusta!– exclamó mientras empezaba a cantar el estribillo de la canción… I want your love and your lovers revenge you and me can write a bad romance, oh oh oh caught in a bad romance caught in a bad romance

–Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo Bella pero necesito que me digas donde vives– Preguntó Edward divertido, era lo último que se le habría ocurrido preguntarle y lo primero que debió haber hecho, pero Bella lo ignoró, estaba demasiado ocupada cantando aquella canción pegajosa, la veía demasiado hermosa para su propia seguridad, se había empezado a fijar en sus atributos femeninos, ahora no era solamente lo enigmática y frágil chica que había llamado su atención desde aquel momento en que se perdió en sus ojos chocolates, ahora era una mujer. se obligó a si mismo a pensar en otra cosa–Vamos Edward piensa, ¿Dónde vive Bella?– se preguntó a si mismo y se le ocurrió una idea–Emmett– se dijo en voz alta

–¿Emmett?– Preguntó Bella bajando el volumen del estéreo y mirandolo con inquietud

–Si, Emmett mi hermano– le intentó responder a Bella, pero ésta había puesto de nuevo el estéreo con todo el volumen en una estación de viejos éxitos

–Sola con mi soledad, sola sin tu compañía, sola con mi soledad, sola con mis sentimientos– la pobre muchacha rompió en llanto de un momento a otro, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos de manera incontrolable –Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿Por qué estoy llorando?– se preguntaba miles de veces en su cabeza, mientras Edward no sabia por qué razón había reaccionado de esa manera pero no pudo soportar la sensación de culpa que terminó de invadir su ser, antes de perder el control de todo, detuvo el volvo en un lugar apartado y miró a Bella, levantó su mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras lentamente se acercaba para secar cada lágrima que ella había derramado con suaves besos, Bella que respiraba con dificultad solamente se limitó a sonreír, sabia que aquel momento jamás lo olvidaría, por más alcohol que hubiese en su sistema.

–Lo siento– Susurró Edward formando una sonrisa que denotaba tristeza, él no quería que Bella sufriera y aunque era muy pronto para hacerse ilusiones, él quería que ella fuera feliz y él quería hacerla feliz

–No, No lo sientas, tu no eres culpable de que mi vida sea razonablemente patética– susurró mirando hacia otro lado, no quería dañar aquel momento mágico a causa de esas extrañas mariposas que había empezado a sentir en su estomago, no estaba segura si era el alcohol o era algo más, así que decidió ignorarlas.

–No creo que tu vida sea patética– afirmó Edward mientras observaba con atención el anillo que llevaba Bella en uno de sus dedos– Podria estar comprometida– Pensó y de repente una punzada de celos lo atacó, inmediatamente se detuvo a si mismo –No puedes desear lo que no es tuyo– Pensó de nuevo cuando los ojos de Bella, somnolientos se posaron sobre los suyos.

–Un regalo de mi madre, vive en Florida y se ha casado hace algunos meses, ¿ves?, mi vida es realmente patética– Respondió Bella a la pregunta que Edward se había hecho mentalmente, Ella iba a continuar contando lo que ella consideraba una vida poco emocionante pero Edward tomó su rostro de nuevo, observando cada detalle para no olvidarlo, se acercó mucho más aspirando el aroma que emanaba la castaña, su cabello olía a fresas y su piel emanaba un olor exquisito que lo invitaba a tocarla, a sentir su piel, Edward posó sus labios de nuevo en los de ella, al principio con timidez, después profundizando suavemente el beso, aquel beso era suficiente para que él sintiera ganas de hacerla suya allí mismo, en el Volvo podrían estar cómodos, aunque llovía a cántaros afuera, ella no sentiría frio, pues se encargaría de dale calor, la oscuridad de la noche seria su cómplice y le demostraría de todas las maneras posibles que el había estado esperando por ella desde hace años, pero se detuvo. Frustrado como estaba decidió alejarse, ella merecía algo mejor, debía hacer las cosas bien.

Bella estaba demasiado confundida, le dolió el haberse sentido rechazada, ese mismo dolor provocó que las lagrimas brotaran de nuevo de sus ojos y que la inseguridad que siempre la había caracterizado en los temas amorosos saliera a flote, sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados y no podía articular palabras coherentemente.

–Entiendo que no sea lo suficientemente buena para usted Dr. Cullen– Susurró o eso le pareció mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el asiento del Volvo

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el Corazón de Edward se detuvo por un segundo, no quería que ella pensara eso, él era el que se sentía poco para ella, buscó en su mente las palabras adecuadas, era muy pronto para hablar de sentimientos y sentía pánico al revelar sin querer aquella verdad que quería salir de sus labios, intentaba pensar con claridad mientras se presionaba el tabique nasal, ese gesto que denotaba sus momentos de tensión.

–Bella tu eres demasiado para mi– Susurró pero al girar su rostro para enfrentar los ojos marrones chocolate de Bella se encontró con que ella se había quedado dormida, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios semi-abiertos, su respiración acompasada y sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rosados eran una clara invitación a besarla nuevamente pero debía concentrarse, sacó su celular del bolsillo delantero y marcó el numero de su hermano.

–Contesta Emmett, Contesta Emmett– susurraba Edward con esperanza

–Hola– Contestó la voz de Emmett al otro lado del teléfono

–Emmett– suspiró aliviado, iba a continuar pero la voz prosiguió

–Es Emmett, en este momento no puedo contestar tu llamada porque seguramente estoy ocupado, si es realmente importante deje un mensaje, sino no lo haga…

–¡Maldición Emmett! ¿Donde te metes cuando alguien te necesita? si escuchas este mensaje llámame, es un poco complicado de explicar– Dijo Edward en susurros mientras cerraba el celular demasiado fuerte

Ahora debía buscar una solución rápida, eran las 2:00 am y no quería que Bella siguiera incomoda durmiendo en el asiento del Volvo.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido preguntarle dónde vivía antes de salir?– se repetía a si mismo mientras tomaba el bolso que cargaba Bella cuando salió del hospital.

–¿Acaso sería demasiado atrevido si empezaba a buscar entre sus cosas?– una vocecilla en su interior lo invitaba a conocer todo acerca de ella, con mucho cuidado abrió el maletín marrón y se encontró con un ejemplar de Orgullo y Prejuicio, sonrió para si mismo cuando vio que aquel libro estaba completamente viejo y gastado, también encontró algunos documentos médicos y su celular, que por alguna extraña razón estaba apagado. intentó encenderlo con la esperanza de encontrar en su interior el numero de teléfono de aquella chica que siempre estaba con ella o tal vez, el numero de la novia de Emmett pero el celular tenia código de acceso

–Maldición– masculló entre dientes

Así que frustrado como estaba decidíó llevarse a Bella a su apartamento, aunque sabia que era demasiado tentador, se obligó a si mismo a no pensar en eso, la sola idea de tenerla durmiendo en su cama, a pocos metros de él no ayudaba mucho y colaboraba con un problemita que crecía debajo de sus pantalones, condujo demasiado rápido, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien entraba a su apartamento , ni siquiera su madre Esme que se lo había pedido reiteradas veces para intentar decorar nuevamente pero el siempre inventaba un excusa, quería conservarlo tal y como estaba, como cuando fue "feliz", cada pared de aquel sitio le recordaba a esa vida pasada, aquella vida que lo había hecho tan desdichado, el estar ahí, era un continuo recordatorio de lo mucho que había sufrido.

–Edward me parece una completa idiotez que quieras que vivamos en este apartamento, ¿que tiene de malo si compramos uno nuevo?– Preguntó la pelirroja con aire de desgana

–Para que necesitamos uno nuevo si ya tenemos uno amor– Susurró Edward mientras se acercaba lentamente a la pelirroja –Aquí tenemos suficiente espacio para nosotros y para cuando nazcan nuestros hijos, además, es mucho más grande que el apartamento en el que vivíamos en Boston– Dijo mientras acariciaba tiernamente a la pelirroja al tiempo que ella miraba todo despectivamente

–Si hijos– Susurró ella mirando hacia otro lado, –Por otro lado la decoración esta horrible, no se por qué tu madre tiene tan mal gusto– Continuó ella

Sacudió su cabeza ante aquel recuerdo, no quería pensar mucho en eso pero aquella noche cuando cruzó la puerta del gran apartamento todo pareció diferente para él, ahora las grandes paredes blancas y las grandes ventanas con vista a la gran ciudad no le parecían deprimentes, era como si algo hubiera cambiado en él, negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras sostenía a Bella en sus brazos.

Suavemente la llevó hasta su habitación y la arropó con suaves besos, sacó algunas mantas de su armario y se fue a dormir al sofá.

El sol hizo su aparición por las grandes ventanas de la blanca habitación, Bella se removía cómodamente entre las cobijas, había algo extraño en ella, o al menos eso explicaba el terrible dolor que sentia en su cabeza, eso era algo anormal en ella, no quiso abrir los ojos, sus párpados estaban demasiado pesados, su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente y los recuerdos la invadieron, Alice arrancando su auto a toda velocidad, Edward Cullen y ella en un restaurante, Edward Cullen Besandola…

Sonrió para ella misma, eso no pudo haber ocurrido en realidad, seguramente había estado durmiendo por muchas horas y había soñado todas esas situaciones maravillosas –Vaya cosas las que he soñado– Se dijo a si misma mientras abría los ojos.

Bella entró en estado de Shock en el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron, la luz que entraba por las grandes ventanas la cegaron por unos momentos, la luz quemaba como si fuera fuego, su cabeza daba muchísimas vueltas y su estomago tampoco estaba en mejor estado, pero lo que más la impacto era que no tenia la mas mínima idea de donde estaba, como acto reflejo se levantó de aquella gran cama

–¿Dónde demonios estaba?– Se preguntó a si misma mientras caminaba por la habitación, se tocaba el cuerpo buscando alguna seña de que le faltara algo, pero todo estaba en orden, o al menos eso quería creer, tomó su maletín que se encontraba al borde de la gran cama y se dispuso a salir lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

Cuando se disponía a salir de ahí se encontró con una gran mesa con lo que parecía ser un desayuno encima, se acercó a curiosear, su estomago pedía alimento, pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue un pequeño sobre con una nota dirigida a ella.

Bella ha habido una emergencia en el hospital, por supuesto me he tenido que ir, hablaremos mas tarde cuando llegues a tu turno, estas en tu casa… Edward Cullen

SI antes estaba en estado de Shock en ese momento tenia la boca abierta como una idiota, no podía moverse, ¿Estaba en el apartamento de Edward?, ¿Cómo había terminado allí?

–Esto no me puede estar pasando– Susurró mientras salía rápidamente de aquel sitio.

Le tomó mas de dos hora conseguir un taxi que la sacara de ese sitio tan lujoso, claro, tuvo que caminar porque en esa clase de sitios la gente tiene auto y el transporte publico no es necesario, su cabeza la estaba matando y el inusual sol abrazador que brillaba en Seattle ese día no era de mucha ayuda, al llegar a su casa, abrió casi con violencia la puerta, estaba realmente enfadada, no sabia que había sucedido y solamente había una culpable. Alice Brandon.

–¡Hola Bella!– Saludó la Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

–Alice ¿Por qué diablos me dejaste abandonada ayer?– masculló entre dientes

–Bella Bella Bella, Estabas demasiado ocupada con el Dr. Cullen, no quería interrumpir– susurró haciendo un puchero

Sabia que era una batalla perdida hablar con Alice, así que lentamente se acercó a la cocina y tomó un gran vaso de agua, estaba tan sedienta que necesitó dos o tres ante la mirada atónita de Alice y Rosalie que nunca habían visto a Bella en ese estado

–¿Te hizo algo Edward?– Preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad mientras comía un gran trozo de tostada

–No, ¿O si? Ah, no lo sé– murmuró Bella y las demás chicas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, Bella se percató de esto y se marchó a su habitación enfadada.

La pobre muchacha no sabia que hacer, podría ser que todo era un sueño, es más, recordaba cada palabra que Edward le había dicho, se sentía demasiado confundida y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba mucho a pensar, debía aclarar sus ideas ¿Cómo podría mirar a la cara al Dr. Cullen hoy después de haber pasado la noche con él?, se preguntaba mentalmente mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía a la ducha, si de verdad se habían acostado ella debía recordarlo ¿O No?, tampoco podía preguntarselo, ella era demasiado cobarde y eso era algo que jamás mejoraría, así que tomó la que ella consideró una sabia decisión, ignorar lo ocurrido la noche anterior- No era la decisión que a ella más le agradaba, se moría por volver a sentir los labios de Edward en contra de los suyos, ver su sonrisa y perderse en aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto le intrigaban, Negó con la cabeza mientras el agua fría de la ducha caía como témpanos de hielo en su cabeza.

Al salir de la ducha miró su rostro en el espejo, su piel que siempre había sido pálida ahora tenia un color blanco inimaginable y unas suaves ojeras completaban el retrato de alguien que había tenido una noche loca el día anterior, rebuscó entre los cajones lo que pudiera ser algo para mejorar los síntomas de su intoxicación con alcohol pero solamente encontró pastillas para el síndrome premenstrual, súbitamente Alice abrió la puerta del baño.

–Buscas esto– Preguntó Alice mientras le extendía un pequeño vaso con agua y algo gaseoso dentro

–Creo que si– Susurró Bella mientras bebía aquella bebida milagrosa de un solo trago

–¿Que Sucedió ayer?– Preguntó Alice con sus ojos brillando de curiosidad por saberlo todo, pero Bella intentó evadirla saliendo del baño, tenia que pensar que era lo que iba a decir, sabia que con Alice terminaría confesando todo, pero estaba tan desesperada que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, se giró para hacerle frente a su amiga mientras Rosalie también entraba a la habitación.

–El Dr. Cullen me llevó a cenar anoche, tomamos unas copas de más y eso fue todo, fin del asunto– Concluyó la castaña mientras Alice y Rosalie compartían una mirada y se echaron a reír

–Bella ¿Te has emborrachado?– Preguntó Alice entre risas

–Si– Susurró Bella tan suave que pareció estar confesando un asesinato, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

–¿Entonces dónde has pasado la noche?– Preguntó Rosalie levantando una ceja

–No lo sé, solamente desperté esta mañana en un sitio bastante lujoso, cuando iba a salir de allí me di cuenta que era la casa de el Dr. Cullen– murmuró Bella mientras se sonrojaba en proporciones inimaginables

–¿Te acostaste con el Dr. Cullen?– Preguntó Alice casi gritando y sus labios formaron una pequeña O.

–No, ¿o Si?, No lo sé– Dijo Bella mirando sus manos

–No creo que eso haya sucedido– Afirmó Rosalie sonriendo

–¿Por qué?– Preguntaron Alice y Bella al unisono

–Primero, porque por más borracha que hubieras estado eso lo habrías recordado, perder la virginidad no es algo que se olvide todos los días– sugirió Rosalie, –Además, Emmett siempre dice que Edward es un reprimido sexual y el santo padre de la ética, así que despreocúpate– Prosiguió

–¿Te gusta el Dr. Cullen?– Preguntó Alice dando saltitos

–Si– murmuro Bella demasiado bajo y las chicas empezaron a reír ruidosamente.

Otro día más en el Northwest Medical Center, los pacientes iban y venían, las salas estaban llenas y todos los médicos ocupados, había demasiado bullicio aquel soleado día en Seattle, Bella entró como de costumbre a cambiarse de ropa, aunque el dolor de cabeza había mejorado notablemente, su rostro no lo había hecho. Alice y Rosalie le habían recomendado un poco de maquillaje pero ella las ignoró, no iba a ir por el hospital como un payaso solamente porque no tenia color. Todos los residentes estaban reunidos en aquel sitio, mirando con atención los temas que debían estudiar para el tan esperado examen, Bella estaba realmente preocupada, pasar aquel examen se había convertido en su prioridad numero uno.

–Buenas Tardes mis queridos residentes– Saludó la Dra. Clearwater con malicia al ver que todos tenían la vista metida en los libros de medicina interna que había dejado para ellos, –Hoy he asignado sus tareas con mucho cuidado así que pueden venir y revisar sus labores de hoy por ustedes mismos, tengo una emergencia familiar así que pueden celebrar que no estaré hoy detrás de ustedes, NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NINGUNA QUEJA DE USTEDES MAÑANA– dijo con un tono de voz demasiado alto para un hospital, –Ah y una última cosa más, su turnó de hoy es de 24 horas así que los quiero bastante proactivos– Dicho eso salió de la pequeña habitación sonriendo con malicia.

Bella fue rápidamente a tomar su asignación de turno, temía que le tocará compartir un turno de 24 horas de cardiología, eso significaba 24 horas con el Dr. Cullen, sus manos temblaban y sudaban, no quería mirar aquella pequeña hoja, se obligó a relajarse, Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, Se repetía mentalmente. –Dra. Isabella Swan, Asignación del día, Cirugía con el Dr. Carlisle Cullen– Suspiró aliviada cuando leyó su asignación, era lo mejor que podría pasarle, aprender técnicas quirúrgicas con el mejor cirujano de todo el estado era lo que ella había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, era su sueño cuando decidió aplicar para su residencia en ese hospital.

–¿Qué te ha tocado?– Preguntó Alice con curiosidad

–¿Cirugía y a ti?– Respondió Bella ocultando su alivio

–Cardiología doce horas y después psiquiatría, mira bien tu asignación, todos tenemos diferentes sugirió Alice

Genial, había ignorado la segunda parte de su asignación, sus ojos no querían ver lo que seguía y su corazón se detuvo por un instante al ver lo siguiente –Cardiología con el Dr. Edward Cullen–

–Cardiología después– Susurró Bella ocultando su estado de nerviosismo

–¡Que tengas un buen turno, nos vemos para tomarnos un café a la medianoche!– dijo Alice mientras se alejaba de la habitación, Bella tomó su estetoscopio, terminó de guardar sus cosas, la pequeña habitación estaba casi vacía y se dispuso a salir de allí pero detrás suyo estaba Jessica Stanley con otra residente que se había incorporado ese día

–Como verás, Para que te asignen un buen caso debes acostarte con algún especialista o sino mira a Isabella, ayer salió con el Dr. Cullen y hoy le ha tocado un espacio con el director del Hospital, me pregunto ¿Con cuantos especialistas hay que acostarse para obtener algo como eso?– Preguntó Jessica sarcásticamente, pero Bella solamente la ignoró, sabia que eso iba a suceder y eso no seria sino el principio de un muy largo día.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

HOLA A TODAS, PERDONENME LA TARDANZA, ESTABA DE MUDANZA Y NO HABIA PODIDO CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA, QUIERO AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, LO HAGO CON MUCHO CARIÑO.

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS Y PROMETO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PRONTO :)


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLAMENTE JUEGO CON SUS PERSONAJES LOS HAGO SUFRIR Y DESPUÉS LOS SACO VICTORIOSOS DE ALLI

CAPITULO 7

–_¡Que tengas un buen turno, nos vemos para tomarnos un café a la medianoche!– dijo Alice mientras se alejaba de la habitación, Bella tomó su estetoscopio, terminó de guardar sus cosas, la pequeña habitación estaba casi vacía y se dispuso a salir de allí pero detrás suyo estaba Jessica Stanley con otra residente que se había incorporado ese día_

–_Como verás, Para que te asignen un buen caso debes acostarte con algún especialista o sino mira a Isabella, ayer salió con el Dr. Cullen y hoy le ha tocado un espacio con el director del Hospital, me pregunto ¿Con cuantos especialistas hay que acostarse para obtener algo como eso?– Preguntó Jessica sarcásticamente, pero Bella solamente la ignoró, sabia que eso iba a suceder y eso no seria sino el principio de un muy largo día._

Bella inició su turno como cualquier otro, era lo que ella había estado esperando en realidad, una buena sesión médica con el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, sabia que era completamente envidiada por la odiosa Jessica Stanley pero algo muy pero muy dentro de su cabeza se preguntaba si ella en realidad había obtenido aquella buena oportunidad por haberse acostado con Edward, en realidad, ella no sabia si se había acostado con él pero el medio no importaba lo que importaba en ese momento era que su oportunidad de oro estaba allí y no la iba a desaprovechar, después pensaría en todos los moralismos que la caracterizaban.

–Dr. Cullen, soy Bella Swan y la Dra. Clearwater me ha asignado con usted el día de hoy– Dijo Bella y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tonta, estaba demasiado emocionada

–Hmm, Dra. Swan, es un placer conocerla al fin, me han hablado muy bien de usted y sus aptitudes como médica– Afirmo Carlisle esbozando una sonrisa también, su sexto sentido le decía que Isabella Swan no era una residente cualquiera, sino una de las mas brillantes por eso no dudo un segundo en escogerla para su primera práctica con residentes del día, –Estos son los expedientes de lo que tenemos el día de hoy, por favor analizarlos y pedir los exámenes de laboratorio pertinentes, si tiene alguna pregunta no dude en utilizar su buscapersonas y me encontrará, ahora estos 5 casos son todos suyos, sea prudente– afirmó Carlisle mientras se alejaba de allí.

Bella inició su ronda con los pacientes, era demasiado agotador pero a la vez energizante se sentía tan bien que las horas empezaron a pasar rápidamente como si estuvieran presionando el botón de acelerar el tiempo, hacia su trabajo con gusto pero temía la hora de ver a Edward, no sabia como reaccionar ante él, estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos revisando unos análisis de laboratorio en la estación de enfermería, eran ya las 2 de la madrugada cuando escuchó detrás suyo una voz demasiado conocida.

–¿Café?– Susurró Edward detrás de su cabeza, tenia dos pequeños vasos de café caliente en sus manos, era demasiado tentador cuando era tan tarde en la madrugada, ella no podría negarse

–Si– Susurró girando su cuerpo hacia donde estaba él y haciendole frente, cuando vio sus ojos verdes esmeralda no pudo evitar sonrojarse

–¿Qué?– Preguntó Edward al ver que Bella se había puesto demasiado nerviosa

–¡Deja de mirarme así!– masculló Bella mientras arrebataba el café de las manos de Edward

–¿Cómo?– Preguntó Edward divertido, nunca podría saber que era lo que ella en realidad estaba pensando

–¡Como si me hubieras visto desnuda y te hubieras acostado conmigo!– murmuró Bella tan bajo que solamente Edward pudo escucharlo, pero ella no le dio la oportunidad de responder a sus acusaciones, solamente se marchó demasiado rápido, tan rápido que tropezó con un paciente que caminaba lentamente por el pasillo.

_¿Ella en realidad pensaba que se habían acostado? _se preguntó Edward sonriendo, de verdad, hacia muy pocos días conocía a Bella pero sabia que así la conociera de años nunca podría entender como funcionaba su cabeza, _¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?– _Sonreía ante las cavilaciones de Bella, tendría tiempo de explicarle a ella más tarde lo que en realidad había sucedido.

Mientras tanto Bella continuaba con su trabajo, estaba siendo un turno difícil, se había perdido dos veces en todo el hospital tratando de ubicar la sala de rayos X y en uno de sus expedientes había encontrado algunos casos demasiado únicos que no le recomendaba tratar a nadie, pero al final había conseguido su tan anhelada cirugía con el Dr. Cullen, había sido una experiencia maravillosa para ella y había estado aprendiendo del mejor de la zona, se sentía realmente orgullosa de si misma. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos, había llegado la hora de sus 12 horas con el Dr. Edward Cullen, así que caminó lo más lentamente posible hasta el ala de Cardiología, mientras lo hacia se tropezó con Alice que sostenía en sus manos dos pequeñas cajas de comida.

–¿Desayunas con nosotras?– Preguntó Alice con voz cansada

–Necesito tiempo para reaccionar– Respondió Bella y así se dirigieron a la enorme cafetería del hospital, en la mesa estaba sentada Rosalie con Emmett, demasiado cariñosos como siempre

–¿Cómo ha estado tu medio turno con el jefe, te has tropezado mucho?– Preguntó Emmett divertido

–Ha sido genial, pero ahora tengo turno con tu hermano– murmuró Bella intentando no ahondar mucho en el asunto

–Te aburrirás Bella, Edward no es tan divertido– dijo Emmett mientras comía un gran sandwich de jamón

–¿Bella?– Preguntó Rosalie llamando la atención de la distraída muchacha

–¿Si?– contestó desinteresadamente, estaba demasiado nerviosa para estar al tanto de las trivialidades de sus charlas matutinas

–Alice y yo queremos consultarte algo, ya que vivimos juntas– Parloteó Rosalie de buena gana– Queremos hacer una fiesta en nuestro apartamento, la verdad, será una fiesta pequeña, solamente nosotros y algunos amigos– terminó Rosalie demasiado bajo

–Si Bella, será algo sencillo, ¿No te opondrás verdad?– Dijo Alice formando un puchero

Bella sabia que perdería su tiempo si se oponía a la dichosa fiesta, pero ¿Que tan malo podría ser? si era en realidad una fiesta pequeña podrían pasarla bien, relajarse y tener un poco de vida social, aunque eso a ella no le importaba realmente

–Esta bien, pueden tener su dichosa fiesta, ¡Pero que sea pequeña!– murmuró Bella señalandolas con su dedo de manera acusatoria mientras se levantaba y se dirigía ahora rápidamente a Cardiología.

–_Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, voy a hacerlo de manera profesional– _Se repetía mentalmente cuando reconoció a Edward, su cabello broncineo estaba desordenado, debajo de la bata se podría divisar un pecho musculoso, su piel blanca, sus facciones perfectas eran una completa invitación a pecar _–¿Si se hubiera acostado con ese ser tan perfecto, como habría podido olvidarlo?– _se preguntó a si misma mientras intentaba calmar el ritmo de su respiración.

–Dr. Cullen Buenos Dias, soy Bella Swan y la Dra. Clearwater me ha asignado con usted el día de hoy, ¿Por donde empiezo?– murmuró Bella, ella sabia que era mejor conservar los formalismos, como se lo había propuesto haría como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior.

–¿Que has desayunado hoy?– Preguntó Edward divertido, trataba de alivianar el ambiente, ella estaba pensando algo completamente equivocado y él creía entender cual iba a ser su juego

Bella entrecerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, _¿que estaba pensando él? _

–Sandwich de queso– Susurró la castaña, su corazón se detuvo cuando Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida, esas que tanto le gustaban a ella

–Eso no es muy nutritivo– Dijo Edward mientras caminaba a paso rápido hasta donde estaban sus historias clínicas

–Lo siento es lo único que teníamos en el refrigerador– Contestó Bella avergonzada tratando de seguirle el paso a Edward

–Éstas son las historias clínicas de hoy, tienes 8 pacientes para tu deleite, espero que sea suficiente para ti– dijo Edward enarcando una ceja, él sabia que ella esperaba algo realmente bueno de éste turno, así que decidió complacerla

–Muchas Gracias Dr. Cullen– respondió Bella sonriendo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

–¿Dra. Swan me acompañaría a la habitación de uno de los pacientes? es la 3498– murmuró Edward esbozando de nuevo aquella sonrisa que hacia que la muchacha se sonrojase

–Claro– susurró Bella de la manera mas normal posible, él estaba siendo profesional _¿Por qué ella no? _

De repente Edward y Bella entraron en una habitación oscura, en la que ella esperaba ver a su paciente pero en vez de eso fueron los labios de Edward los que se posaron en los suyos con demasiada necesidad, Bella se sintió desfallecer en ese momento, intentaba respirar pero le era imposible, aunque nunca se lo planteó había estado deseando ese momento durante todo su turno, ese beso tan cargado de pasión y necesitado, ahora si podría decir que había pasado con Edward, sus lenguas danzaban sincronizadamente, sus respiraciones eran demasiado aceleradas, las manos de Edward se deslizaban suavemente por la espalda de la castaña causando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por toda su piel, él por su parte se deleitaba degustando aquel sabor dulce que destilaban los labios de ella, se detuvieron cuando ambos necesitaron respirar.

–Bella no te vayas– Susurró Edward jadeando por la falta de oxigeno

–Esto no puede ser– Susurró Bella a su vez mientras negaba con la cabeza

–¿Por qué no puede ser?, ¿Estas enamorada de aquel perro del otro día?– Preguntó Edward, había intentado no demostrarlo, pero había odio en su voz, debía mantener la calma, así que se presionaba el tabique nasal como gesto de inquietud

–No, Dr. Cullen usted es mi jefe, yo soy solo una residente de primer año– casi gritó Bella intentando mirarlo a los ojos pero era imposible, no quería perderse en ellos

–Hoy soy el Dr. Cullen, ayer era Edward– Dijo él intentando no carcajearse, tenia bajo la manga aquello que Bella pensaba que habían hecho

–¡Tu te aprovechaste de mi!– murmuró Bella intentando contener la ira

–¿Yo me aproveché de ti?– Preguntó Edward riendo como un niño pequeño

–¡Si lo hiciste!, me emborrachaste y luego me llevaste hasta tu casa, solo tu sabes lo que pasó después– susurró Bella demasiado enojada

Edward se tensó, ya había tenido suficiente juego por el día de hoy, el pequeño buscapersonas había empezado a sonar, había llegado la hora de bajar al mundo real, pero antes quería aclararle las cosas a Bella así que la aprisionó contra la pared, formando una pequeña cárcel entre sus brazos haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, los labios de Bella lo invitaban a probarlos de nuevo, pero debía concentrarse.

–Anoche tomaste algunas copas de más, intenté llevarte a tu casa pero tu te negaste a darme tu dirección, estabas demasiado feliz cantando, intenté llamar a Emmett pero ya sabes lo que sucede cuando esta con tu amiga Rosalie–Dijo Edward mientras ambos se estremecían al recordar lo que sucedía cuando Rose y Emmett estaban juntos– así que como no te iba a dejar durmiendo en el Volvo y eran las 2 de la madrugada, decidí llevarte a mi casa, te acosté en mi cama y yo me fui a dormir al sofá.

Al escuchar esto Bella se quedo en Shock, había estado pensando las cosas de manera equivocada, él no se había aprovechado de ella, había sido un caballero, no como los demás que andaban por allí rodando. De repente y sin planearlo ella se lanzó de nuevo en busca de sus labios, aspirando su olor, reconociendolo por primera vez con sus cinco sentidos, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando Edward posó sus labios en el cuello de ella, era una sensación que ella jamás había experimentado, quería mucho mas que eso.

–Tenemos una emergencia–Susurró Edward suavemente contra la piel de su cuello

Bella solamente asintió silenciosamente mientras sacudía su cabeza, intentando desvanecer aquel aturdimiento que le habían dejado los besos de Edward

–¿Que te parece si hablamos después de tu turno?– Preguntó Edward mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con su nariz sobre las mejillas de Bella

–Esta Bien– susurró ella con voz ronca

–Me gusta como se sonroja Dra. Swan– Susurró Edward para alejarse de ella

Después de ese pequeño encuentro volvieron a ser el Dr. Cullen y la Dra. Swan, no podían evitar intercambiar miradas cómplices mientras trabajaban juntos, él le había asignado un buen numero de casos, lo cual la mantenía ocupada como para estar pensando en otras cosas, tenia vidas en sus manos y quería ser una profesional, mas bien, debía serlo. En el transcurso del turno no pudo evitar cruzarse con Alice y Rosalie que aunque estaban también muy ocupadas intentaban planear lo de la fiesta, ya habían invitado algunas personas y esperaban invitar algunas más.

–¿Café?– Preguntó Edward a Bella enseñando los dos pequeños vasos que cargaba en una de sus manos mientras que en la otra cargaba historias clínicas

–Por supuesto– Sonreia Bella

–Me encanta cuando te sonrojas "Bella"– Susurró Edward muy despacio haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara aun más hasta limites insospechados

Y así transcurrió todo el turno, agitado pero tranquilo al mismo tiempo, ya no esperaba ningún otro paciente había terminado por el día de hoy, un turno de 24 horas era algo realmente digno de recordar, lo único que no seria digno de recordar sería el próximo que según las escandalizadas Rosalie y Alice era de 48 horas.

–¡Esto no puede ser posible!– murmuraba Rosalie escandalizada

–Si es posible Dra. Hale ¿O acaso pensaba que aquí venia a aprender solamente a hacer curaciones y suturas?– Preguntó con sorna Leah mientras miraba con sarcasmo a la pequeña Alice que sostenía en su mano un pequeño sobre. Rosalie solo bajó la cabeza y maldijo millones de veces a Leah Clearwater en su cabeza. Bella simplemente se limitaba a empacar sus cosas, de repente una voz muy conocida y no muy deseada se acercó a ella

–Bella muchas gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta– murmuró Mike Newton mientras la miraba nervioso

La castaña se quedó inmóvil_ ¿Cómo había podido olvidar la famosa fiesta? _se giró para hablar diplomáticamente con Newton, o al menos eso intentó

–No hay de qué, pero debes agradecerselo a Alice no a mi– Susurró Bella mientras se dirigía a la pequeña duende

–¿Cuando es la famosa fiesta?– Preguntó Bella ocultando su estado de pánico

–Hoy– Susurró Alice formando un triste puchero con sus labios

–¿Estas loca?– Preguntó Bella entrecerrando los ojos

–No, no tendremos otra ocasión para nuestra fiesta de inauguración del apartamento, será divertido– dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

–¿Cómo puede ser divertido después de 24 horas de turno?– Preguntó Bella escandalizada

–Ya lo verás, además te tengo una sorpresa– Susurró Alice teatralmente dando saltitos

Bella solamente rodó los ojos y se dirigió hasta el parking, pero antes recibió un mensaje de texto de Edward, _¿Cómo demonios había conseguido su numero de teléfono?– _Se preguntó mientras sonreía como una estúpida al leer el mensaje

_Bella o ¿Dra. Swan?, ha habido una emergencia (como siempre) y debo quedarme un poco más, hablaremos más tarde, no hagas nada divertido durante mi ausencia. Edward_

–¿Pasa algo Bella?– Preguntó Rosalie mientras abría las puertas de su ostentoso BMW

–Ya se ha animado con la fiesta– Aseguró Alice

No sabia como la habían convencido de hacer la famosa fiesta, pero de lo único que estaba segura en ese momento era que había sido un gran error, de lo otro de lo que no estaba segura era de cómo la habían logrado peinar, maquillar y vestir en contra de su voluntad, de verdad había temido por su propia vida cuando Alice y Rosalie la miraron con aquella mirada asesina. En menos de una hora, estaba lista y extrañamente cuando entró a su cómodo hogar ya estaba completamente decorado para una fiesta de proporciones colosales.

–No me moveré de aquí– Mascullaba Bella molesta, estaba demasiado cansada y soñolienta para además de aceptar la fiesta disfrutarla

–Vamos Bella solamente serán unas cuantas horas y nos iremos a dormir– Dijo Alice mientras pasaba las manos por la espalda de su amiga para calmarla

–Reitero, no me moveré de aqui– continuó Bella

Rosalie estaba impaciente no quitaba la vista del reloj y luego de escuchar unos ruidosos golpes en la puerta su rostro se iluminó y corrió a abrir, allí estaba el gran Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro antes de fundirse en un beso apasionado con la rubia.

–¿Les molesta que me quede por hoy?– Preguntó Emmett mientras repartía abrazos del oso por doquier

–No Emmett, estas en tu casa– dijo Alice amistosamente

–Me lo tomaré literal– respondió Emmett sonriendo

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Bella estaba completamente adormilada, tanto que no se percató de que Mike Newton se sentó a su lado a hablar, no podía entender como todos podían tener tanta energía después de un turno como aquel, tampoco podía entender como Alice había invitado tanta gente, todos los residentes estaban presentes, entre ellos Jessica Stanley y la enfermera Lauren Mallory, esas dos parecían víboras por separado, juntas eran aun peor. La Dra. Leah también había sido invitada y estaba sentada justo al lado de las bebidas, Bella solamente entrecerró los ojos, seria muy extraño ver a la Nazi borracha, de repente el timbre de la casa se escuchó bajo el sonido estridente de la música, nadie se molestó en abrir así que Bella que ya estaba harta de la compañía de Newton lo hizo.

Al abrir la puerta tuvo que sostenerse de ella, allí estaba su milagro personal, Edward Cullen, no alcanzó a articular palabra antes de que el la sacara del apartamento y cerrara la puerta para fundirse en un beso furtivo.

_NOTA DE AUTORA: _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS NIÑAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, ESTA HISTORIA APENAS COMIENZA, TODAVIA FALTA MUCHO CAMINO POR RECORRER, ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO…_

_MARCELITA SACA SU PEQUEÑO CARTELITO PINTADO COMO NIÑA DE PREESCOLAR, SE ESCONDE TRAS ÉL Y SUSURRA: ME PUEDES DEJAR UN REVIEW PORFA? _

_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LAS COSAS QUE PIENSO CUANDO ESTOY DEMASIADO ESTRESADA CON UN NIÑO DE 8 AÑOS Y UNA NIÑA DE 5 QUE POR CIERTO NO LE GUSTAN LAS PRINCESAS NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, ¿DONDE QUEDA LA MAGIA EN LA QUE TODAS LAS NIÑAS CREIAMOS? EN FIN.._

_REVIEWS? _


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLAMENTE JUEGO CON SUS NOMBRES

Al abrir la puerta tuvo que sostenerse de ella, allí estaba su milagro personal, Edward Cullen, no alcanzó a articular palabra antes de que el la sacara del apartamento y cerrara la puerta para fundirse en un beso furtivo.

Para Bella era como si una descarga de adrenalina corriera por sus venas, el fuego que provocaban los besos de Edward en ella hacia que cada una de sus venas se llenaran de deseo, la música de fondo la hizo salir de la burbuja e intentó separarse de Edward pero éste, que también estaba cargado de deseo y pasión no la dejó alejarse, siguió recorriendo su cuello con dulces besos, aspirando su aroma y acariciando sus mejillas con la punta de la nariz.

–Hola– Susurró Edward mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de Bella

–Hola– Respondió la castaña con la respiración entrecortada a punto de hiperventilar, estaba completamente sonrojada, era completamente vergonzosa la reacción que él causaba en ella

–¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o debo quedarme afuera?– Preguntó Edward alejandose solo un poco de Bella

–Si te quieres quedar afuera esta bien, adentro no hay nada interesante– Respondió ella intentando ser sarcástica pero no lo logró, su mente estaba demasiado nublada en ese momento así que nada más abrió la puerta.

En solo unos minutos la escena había cambiado totalmente, Alice y Rosalie saltaban como maniáticas psiquiátricas en el gran sofá blanco, cada una con una botella de tequila en la mano mientras cantaban el estribillo de la canción de moda, Emmett estaba riendo como un niño pequeño sin algún motivo aparente y tenia tres botellas de tequila completamente vacías a su lado. La fiesta era un completo caos, llena de ebrios por todos lados, incluso la Nazi estaba saliendo de ahi dando tumbos por todos lados.

–Dales a los grandes doctores alcohol y mira lo que sucede– Susurró Edward mientras rodaba los ojos después de presenciar el gran escándalo

–Fiesta de proporciones colosales, diría desastre de proporciones colosales– afirmó Bella divertida por la expresión de Rosalie y Alice

Bella se dispuso a sacar a todos los invitados de la fiesta, había suficiente desastre en la casa como para permitir que hicieran más, así que lo más decentemente que pudo, sacó a cada uno de ellos, algunos más difíciles que otros, después se encargaría de Rose y de Alice que empezaron a decir barbaridades cuando vieron a Edward en el salón.

–¡El Dr. Cullen esta aquí!– Gritó Alice desde el sofá y empezó a reír a carcajadas, Edward la miró divertido y rodó los ojos.

–¡Emmett deja de reirte como un idiota!– Gritó Edward a su hermano mientras le pegaba un puño en forma de juego, Emmett se levantó con expresión divertida y tiró a Edward al suelo intentando noquearlo. En ese momento Bella terminó de despedir al último invitado ebrio y se dirigió a donde estaban todos, miró a Alice y Rosalie que ahora lloraban y se abrazaban la una a la otra, se preguntó si ella había sido tan divertida la noche anterior, dirigió su mirada a donde estaban Emmett y Edward

–¡Basta ya o llamaré a su madre!– Gritó Bella divertida mientras Emmett se levantaba rápidamente del suelo y se arrodillaba teatralmente

–¡No llames a Esme, Por favor Bella!– la aludida solo rodó los ojos y dirigió la mirada a Edward

–¿Podemos hablar?– Preguntó él con voz demasiado persuasiva

–Claro– respondió Bella nerviosa, no sabia si eso era quizás un error, tal vez si, tal vez no, pero no lo pensó muchas veces cuando decidió dirigirse a su habitación, era él único lugar limpio y en orden que quedaba en la casa y también estaba libre de borrachos y amigos poco discretos.

Al entrar a la habitación Bella sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de él, las rodillas le temblaron como si fuese a perder el equilibrio y tuvo que aferrarse de los hombros de Edward por un momento para no caerse, él pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la levantó un poco para quedar a la misma altura y poder besarla, ahora no existía más dolor en su vida, ahora volvía a ser quien había sido antes, atrás habían quedado engaños y traiciones de su pasado, ahora simplemente él era un hombre nuevo, todo lo que había en Bella lo invitaba a hacerla suya, su olor, la suavidad de su piel, sus labios rojos por los besos. Pero él debía detenerse, no podía llevarla tan lejos, quería hacer las cosas bien por ella, quería darle todo lo mejor que el pudiera ofrecer pero su lengua rozando la suya era demasiado tentador como para quitarle aquel hermoso vestido azul y hacerla suya allí mismo sobre la gran cama blanca y bajo el sonido de la lluvia que caía en ese momento sobre Seattle.

Pero él se alejó de ella demasiado asustado, no quería llevar las cosas más lejos.

–No te alejes Edward– Susurró Bella mirando directamente a los ojos, ella también lo necesitaba, no era deseo solamente, era necesidad.

Edward solamente sonrió y la besó nuevamente sin llegar a profundizar demasiado.

–¿Como me llamaste?– Preguntó Edward divertido

–Edward– murmuró Bella suavemente contra sus labios

–¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?– Preguntó él con voz preocupada

–Yo estoy segura de lo que quiero, ¿Estas tu seguro de lo que quieres?—Preguntó ella intentando seguirle el juego

–Yo estoy seguro de que te quiero– Contestó él mientras en un segundo cargaba a la castaña y la ponía sobre la cama.

Lentamente Edward empezó a besarla, profundizando el beso cada vez más mientras Bella se pegaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo intentando que aquella sensación extraña en su entrepierna se sosegara, en sus 23 años de vida jamás había sentido algo como eso, podía sentir en su vientre la excitación de Edward, él también la deseaba como ella lo hacia, no pudo evitar gemir ante ese descubrimiento.

Aquel gemido lleno de deseo hizo que Edward enloqueciera, quería hacerla suya a toda costa y de todas las maneras posibles así que no le importo demasiado romper el vestido que cubría el cuerpo de Bella, quería verla desnuda, quería besarla, quería hacerla suya como fuera, la piel de Bella quedo expuesta Edward podía sentirla, pero necesitaba más que eso. Bella por su parte estaba en el cielo, sus manos se deslizaban por la camisa de él, quería ver su cuerpo, quería sentirlo así que decidió explorar, suavemente quitó la camisa y acarició su torso desnudo, recorriendo su abdomen con suaves besos, tomó con cuidado el cierre de su pantalón y lo bajó dejando al descubierto la gran excitación que él sentía, Edward no esperó mucho más y de un solo tirón quitó el sostén con encajes que Bella vestía.

Bella estaba demasiado avergonzada, era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba de esa forma, era la primera vez que se sentía desinhibida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a sus pechos, sabia que ahora estaba totalmente expuesta, Edward notó el cambió en la actitud de Bella y la besó suavemente con besos que no eran para nada pasionales, eran besos suaves y dulces, él estaba intentando ser tierno con ella, lentamente quitó las manos de bella de sus pechos y los acarició, Bella se arqueó ante el contacto de los labios de él sobre sus pezones, el sentir su lengua caliente sobre esa parte tan sensible la hizo volar a sitios que ella no conocía y en el momento que menos esperaba él se deshizo de los pequeños panties que ella usaba. Edward estaba en el cielo también, no habría podido creer que esta mujer, que ahora iba a ser su mujer, era tan perfecta y hermosa.

–Eres perfecta– Susurró el mientras repartía suaves besos en el abdomen de Bella, acariciando a veces mordisqueando y otras veces pasando su lengua por toda la anatomía de la muchacha. Bella gritaba y gemía de placer, estaba demasiado extasiada para importarle el mundo exterior. De repente las sensaciones que Bella sentía se incrementaron cuando Edward empezó a acariciar su intimidad haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos para luego llegar a su entrada un poco vacilante, la muchacha que estaba realmente extasiada perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio al sentir ese tipo de contacto, había leído miles de veces acerca de la excitación sexual en muchos libros, textos e incluso sabia la explicación fisiológica para todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero ella sabia que todo eso que sabia no se comparaba en nada a sentirlo, de repente una sensación de placer se empezaba a formar en su vientre, los suaves círculos que Edward provocaba en su intimidad la estaban volviendo completamente loca, intentaba no gritar pero perdió todo el control cuando Edward reemplazo sus dedos por su lengua, en ese momento se descargó aquel delicioso orgasmo que tanto había esperado, su cuerpo temblaba, las sensaciones que la embargaban eran indescriptibles, solo murmuraba _Edward, Edward, Edward. _

–Bella, te necesito– susurraba Edward a su oido

Bella besó a Edward, él se había convertido como en su droga, nunca podría sentirse saciada de él, se tumbó sobre la cama nuevamente invitandolo a estar encima de ella, él por su parte, se posicionó sobre ella guiando su miembro sobre la entrada, la deseaba demasiado, deseaba hacerla suya, deseaba ser uno solo así que empujó con fuerza y pasión, pero algo le impidió seguir.

Bella se contrajo de dolor, mientras Edward se detuvo, él se quedó estático en el lugar en donde estaba

–¿Bella tu…?– Preguntó Edward confundido

–Era Virgen– contestó Bella antes de besarlo apasionadamente

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?– Preguntó él con una gran sonrisa torcida

–¿Podemos hablar de eso luego?– Contestó ella moviendo de arriba a abajo invitandolo a seguir, el dolor ya no era un problema para ella, estaba tan excitada que era placentero sentir el miembro de Edward dentro de ella, las embestidas eran suaves al principio pero después se volvieron mas fuertes, el placer los invadió a los dos, sus cuerpos sudorosos se amoldaban el uno al otro como si hubiesen nacido para estar juntos, de repente la burbuja de sensaciones acumuladas en el cuerpo de ambos explotó y el frenesí intenso los envolvió por un momento, dejando a los dos relajados en la gran cama blanca.

–Bella ven– susurró Edward mientras Bella se recostaba en su pecho, suavemente él acariciaba su pelo, no podía creerlo, se sentía extremadamente feliz, ahora Bella era suya, jamás había sido de otro, él había sido el primero en su vida y quería ser el último también.

–Perdoname Edward– murmuró Bella cansada, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, estaba exhausta

–¿Por qué te tengo que perdonar?–Preguntó él besando el pelo de la castaña

–Por no decirte que era virgen– susurró ella mientras se sonrojaba, pero él calló todas las palabras con un beso

–Te quiero– Confesó Edward

Y así pasaron la noche, Edward y Bella abrazados el uno al otro sin importarles nada.

Eran exactamente las 9 de la mañana, parecían las 5, la gran tormenta que azotaba la ciudad de Seattle Washington era impresionante, pero no tan impresionante como el desastre en el recién estrenado apartamento Hale, Swan, Brandon. No se sabia cual de todos estaba peor, Rosalie sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza, Alice por su parte se había puesto guantes de goma y limpiaba con lejía cualquier parte de la casa, estaba exasperada, el desorden, la suciedad y todo lo demás la estaba volviendo loca, Emmett por su parte seguía durmiendo en el sofá llenó de vomito a su lado.

–¡Rosalie ayudame!– Gritaba Alice demasiado estresada, a veces parecía tener ultra velocidad, corría de un lado para otro

–Alice creo que es mejor llamar a alguien que venga y haga la limpieza– Contestó Rosalie sin mucho interés

–¡Mi Sofá!– lloriqueaba Alice cuando vio la gran mancha de vomito en el sofá blanco de 5.000 dólares

–Alice ¿Que te parece si pedimos un desayuno al restaurante de la esquina?– Preguntó Rosalie

–No tengo efectivo y ellos no reciben tarjetas de crédito– respondió Alice mientras se dirigía a donde estaba Emmett dormido y lo levantó de un escobazo

–¿Emmett tienes 20 dólares?– Preguntó mientras sacudía a Emmett con el palo de la escoba

–¡Auch!, no tengo, pero si los tuviera no te los daría, ¡Salvaje!– Replicó Emmett levantandose del sofá

–No hay más remedio, tendremos que levantar a Bella, ella siempre tiene efectivo– Afirmó Rosalie sin quitar la bolsa de hielo de su cabeza

Alice que era la única que no tenia resaca corrió hasta el cuarto de la castaña e intentó abrir la puerta pero tenia seguro así que tocó la puerta fuertemente

–¡Bella abre!– Gritó Alice impaciente al ver que la muchacha no abría. –¡Bella Abre o iré por las llaves!– Amenazó la pequeña duende, que de repente escuchó a alguien venir y se quedó estática en su lugar cuando le abrieron la puerta

–¡Dr. Cullen!– Susurró Alice intentando mirar a otro sitio, Edward solo traía una almohada cubriendo sus partes intimas

–Si, Dra. Brandon, ¿Que necesita?– Preguntó Edward avergonzado por la situación

–¿Esta Bella…?– Preguntó Alice tapandose los ojos con una mano

–Bella esta en la ducha, ¿Que Necesitas?– Preguntó Edward nuevamente avergonzado

–Estamos pensando pedir desayunos al restaurante de la esquina, Rosalie no tiene efectivo y Emmett tampoco…

–¿Cuanto necesita Dra. Brandon?– interrumpió Edward

–Solo 20 dólares– Respondió la pequeña extendiendo su mano hacia donde estaba Edward, él rebuscó entre su pantalón que curiosamente estaba cerca de sus pies en el piso, le entregó el billete a la pequeña y cerró de un portazo.

Al llegar al salón, Alice no pudo contener estallar en risas ante lo ocurrido, jamás en su vida se le había pasado por su cabeza ver al prestigioso cirujano cardiólogo Edward Cullen en aquella situación, era algo que ella recordaría por siempre, las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos mientras Rosalie y Emmett la miraban como si hubiera perdido la razón.

–Alice ¿Que sucede?– Preguntó Rosalie

–Ya lo verán por ustedes mismos–Contestó Alice sin parar de reirse

Mientras estaba en la ducha, Bella rebosaba de felicidad, no sabia como ni por qué pero su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad, no entendía como en tan poco tiempo había llegado a sentir tanta atracción y sentimientos por Edward, el solo hecho de pensar en su nombre hacia que se ruborizara como una adolescente hormonal, de repente la puerta de la ducha se abrió y los brazos de Edward la envolvieron antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso.

–¿Como estas?– le susurró Edward al oido

–Perfectamente– murmuró Bella incoherentemente, no podía articular algo coherente con Edward besandole el cuello de ese modo

–Me gustaría estar aquí contigo todo el día consintiendo y mimando a la mujer más especial del mundo–Susurró Edward entre beso y beso

–Hazlo– Respondió Bella acariciando el torso de él

–No puedo, me acaban de llamar del hospital– Contestó él frustrado

–En este momento desearía que no fuéramos médicos– Dijo Bella sonriendo

–Te molesta que vengamos me quede en tu casa después de turno?– Preguntó Edward

–¿Que pasa si me niego?– Atacó Bella

–Puedo llegar a ser demasiado persuasivo– Contestó Edward mientras besaba suavemente los pechos de Bella– ¿Qué dices?– Preguntó él

–Hum– Gimoteó Bella, no estaba pensando con claridad de nuevo, pero le encantaba la idea de verlo allí

–Tomaré eso como un si y si me disculpas, tus amigas han pedido desayuno y ya casi me tengo que ir– Contestó Edward saliendo rápidamente de la ducha

–¿Alice y Rosalie te han visto?– Preguntó Bella alarmada

–Solamente Alice y digamos que no me vio en la mejor de las situaciones– Contestó Edward mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello broncineo y se apresuró a salir.

No era demasiado común ver a Rosalie y a Alice tan calladas mientras comían, pero ese día la rubia y la pequeña duende estaban demasiado calladas, sus ojos expectantes solamente miraban a una muy sonrojada Bella mientras compartían el desayuno, Edward por su parte solamente se burlaba de su hermano que no paraba de vomitar en el baño de invitados.

–Nos vemos en el hospital– Dijo Edward mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Bella

La castaña solamente asintió intentando no pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no quería secuestrarlo y llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación, se despidió con la mano mientras él se alejaba y cerraba la puerta del apartamento

–Isabella Marie Swan ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?– Preguntó Rosalie con mirada picara

–¡Y no nos ocultes nada, por que lo sabremos, no eres buena mentirosa!– Dijo Alice mientras la señalaba con un dedo

–Bueno no es nada extraño– Contestó Bella sonrojandose en todos los colores, no quería confesar su intimidad a ese par de víboras

–No es tan complicado– murmuró Emmett– Solamente que nuestra querida e inocente Bella ha tenido una ruidosa sesión de sexo con mi hermano– dijo Emmett mientras fingía escalofríos

–¡Emmett!– Gritó Bella demasiado avergonzada

–Crees que no fue difícil escucharte gritar anoche Bella, si creo que hasta los vecinos lo hicieron– Comentó Emmett con terror fingido

Alice y Rosalie gritaban emocionadas, Alice daba saltitos por doquier, estaban feliz por la buena noticia de su amiga, había dejado de ser la santurrona del grupo

–Bella, Bienvenida al mundo del sexo– Gritó Alice

–¿El Dr. Cullen es bueno en la cama?– Preguntó Rosalie demasiado curiosa

–Rose no preguntes esas cosas es repugnate– murmuró Emmett –No digas nada Bella, no quiero saber nada sobre la vida sexual de mi hermano, él es un reprimido– agregó Emmett carcajeandose

Otro día más de turno en el Northwest Hospital and Medical Center, Después de soportar 2 horas de preguntas indiscretas acerca de su primera vez Bella estaba completamente lista para un turno de 48 horas ininterrumpidas, se podría decir que había descansado la noche anterior, al menos estaba mejor que sus amigos, no tenia ojeras y mucho menos vómitos, como Emmett, estaba lista para ver a la Nazi.

Entraron a la sala de Residentes, cada uno se dirigió a su casillero como cualquier día, Bella abrió el suyo y un pequeño sobre se deslizó y cayó al piso, se dispuso a abrirlo y encontró una pequeña nota.

_Gracias por entrar en mi vida y llenarla de luz, te quiero, E C _

Bella suspiró, ¿Como era posible sentir tanto por alguien?, él había sido su primera vez, el primer hombre de su vida, siempre había estado demasiado ocupada para pensar en trivialidades como las relaciones, e incluso cuando era la novia oficial de Jacob Black solamente lo hacia por complacer a su padre, que siempre le había tenido demasiada estima a los Black, pero ni de lejos había sentido tanta atracción, tanto deseo y tanto cariño por Jacob como el que sentía por Edward.

–Buenos Dias Residentes, espero que estén listos para trabajar hoy, no quiero ver a nadie sin nada que hacer así que ¡a trabajar!– Dijo la Dra. Leah demasiado amistosa, Bella, Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas intentando comprender el extraño comportamiento de la Nazi

–Dr. Cullen junior– Llamó Leah a Emmett, él solamente la miró asustado, no se sentia muy bien

–Usted no va a trabajar hoy así, ¿qué cree que esto es un juego?, vaya a urgencias y que le pongan líquidos y no vuelva por acá hasta que no tenga color, parece un vampiro!– dijo Leah sarcásticamente

Bella tomo su asignación del día y se dirigió a urgencias, le habían asignado estar allí, así que de buena gana se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, saludó a una de las enfermeras que había conocido de allí, era muy dulce y había sido gentil con ella, Angela Webber, y ella le indicó cual era su primera paciente, era una muchacha de 15 años que según indicaban las pruebas de laboratorio estaba embarazada, se preguntaba como algunas niñas podían ser tan irresponsables de tener relaciones sexuales sin protegerse, de repente se le hizo un clic en la cabeza y recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. _Mierda Mierda Mierda _ pensó, ella tampoco había tomado precauciones al respecto.

–Dra. Swan, su paciente la esta esperando– dijo Angela intentando sacar a Bella de sus pensamientos

Bella trabajó en urgencias hasta pasada la medianoche, no había tenido tiempo para saludar a Rosalie o a Alice y mucho menos a Edward, había demasiados pacientes que atender, pero antes debía hacer un pequeño paseo clandestino a la sala de medicamentos, necesitaba buscar la famosa pastilla del día después sin que nadie se enterara, no quería ser suspendida por robar medicamentos pero tampoco era una buena idea ir a consulta con algún medico, sabia que todos se enteraban de todo en ese hospital, necesitaba ser discreta, ¿como podía haber sido tan irresponsable la noche anterior?

Se dirigió lentamente a la sala de medicamentos intentando huir de la Nazi que minutos antes le había mandado un mensaje buscandola para una cirugía,_ -Clase de farmacología, cuarto año, si la tomas antes de las 24 horas después de el olvido tiene mas eficacia, post- day, postinor, plan B-_ Se repetía mentalmente como un mantra, solo seria buscar la pastilla y salir huyendo rápidamente, cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de aquella sala unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y Edward suavemente besó su cuello.

_Hola, soy yo otra vez, este capitulo no se como me ha salido, pero espero que les guste, vienen cosas bastante difíciles en esta historia, pero no se preocupen, solamente hay que ponerle algo de picante a la historia, de nuevo muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews, son lo máximo niñas, ya saben que escribo con mucho gusto para ustedes. _

_En respuesta a una de ustedes, todavía no se cuantos capítulos va a tener el fic, pero todavía falta mucho por desarrollar en esta historia loca que tengo en mi cabeza, en el próximo capitulo sabrán bien como es la historia de Edward. _

_Saludos a Todas :) _

¿REVIEWS?


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA ESTA BASADA EN GREY'S ANATOMY AUNQUE HE HECHO MUCHAS MODIFICACIONES, LAS MODIFICACIONES SON MIAS :) **

_En la vida de Edward Cullen nunca nada había sido imperfecto, se jactaba de tener los mejores padres del mundo, y no es para menos, su padre Carlisle Cullen era un eminente cirujano general, que tenia un su haber cientos de investigaciones en torno a diversos temas médicos, su madre Esme Cullen siempre había estado al pendiente de él y de su hermano Emmett, Esme se había dedicado exclusivamente a la educación de los retoños Cullen y no le importó hacerse cargo de Jasper Whitlook cuando por circunstancias que nunca habían podido explicarse apareció de repente en la puerta de la mansión Cullen con apenas 4 años de edad. _

_Edward había tenido todo, se había criado entre comodidades, todo lo que quería le era concedido pero eso no lo hizo un muchacho malcriado ni rebelde, al contrario, sabia que era privilegiado y que muchos como él no tenían las posibilidades que él tenia, valoraba cada una de las cosas materiales y no materiales que poseía y siempre había tenido ese instinto para ayudar a los demás así que siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre decidió dedicarse a la medicina. _

_Todas las facultades alrededor de los Estados Unidos enviaron cartas de aceptación cuando corrió el rumor de que el mayor de los Cullen se había decidido por la Medicina, Dartmouth, Stanford, Harvard, Columbia y todas las grandes universidades estaban demasiado interesadas en poder tener la fama de que un Cullen estudiaba allí. Para él era una decisión difícil el separarse de sus padres y sus hermanos pero sabia que había llegado el momento de partir y formarse como un profesional así que se decidíó por Harvard, Tampoco estaría solo, su hermano adoptivo Jasper lo acompañaría inmediatamente terminara el instituto. _

_Ya en Boston había decidido vivir en una de las residencias universitarias que habían en el campus, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su compañero de habitación, un muchacho llamado Seth que venia de un pueblecito muy pequeño en el estado de Washington, casi en Canadá. _

–_¿En serio has vivido en Seattle toda tu vida y nunca has escuchado hablar de Forks?– Preguntó Seth divertido mientras sacaba sus pertenencias de una vieja maleta _

–_No jamás he escuchado de Forks, no salgo mucho– Respondió Edward acomodando estratégicamente su pila de CD'S _

–_Me siento privilegiado de estar aquí– Parloteó Seth de buena gana– He tenido que rendir cinco exámenes para poder ganarme la beca, de otra manera estaría haciendo quien sabe que en Forks_

_Edward solamente asintió, él no había tenido que hacer ningún esfuerzo para estar allí, todo el dinero de la facultad estaba completamente pagado y el no tendría que preocuparse de nada, por un momento se sintió completamente culpable. _

–_¿Tu apellido es Cullen?– Preguntó Seth con los ojos abiertos como platos_

–_Si– Susurró Edward mirando hacia otro lado_

–_¿Es tu padre Carlisle Cullen el creador del Método Cullen para cirugías de corazón abierto?– Preguntó Seth casi al borde del colapso_

–_Si– Susurró Edward nuevamente notablemente incomodo _

–_No te preocupes hermano– Susurró Seth– No le diré a nadie por aquí quien eres, porque si lo saben no te dejarán en paz hasta que les presentes a su padre_

_Desde ese momento supo que en Seth podría tener un amigo en aquel extraño mundo que apenas estaba conociendo, dejaron la habitación para ir a conocer un poco a los alrededores y celebrar antes de que iniciaran las clases, así que fueron a un pequeño bar muy concurrido dentro del campus. Edward se sentó en la barra, mientras esperaba que el barman le prestara atención se quedó estático cuando ella se sentó a su lado. _

_Aquella chica no tenia la belleza promedio, su piel era blanca, su cabello era largo ondulado y del color de las fresas, su cuerpo era perfecto y se veía mucho mas perfecto en ese vestido rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, él intentó mirar a otro lado cuando los ojos azules de la chica curiosos también le miraron y le sonrió con demasiada sensualidad. _

–_Tengo dos cocteles ¿Te importaría acompañarme?– Preguntó ella divertida, estaba acostumbrada a causar ese efecto en los hombres_

–_Si, Por que no– Contestó Edward _

–_¿Eres Edward Cullen?– Preguntó la chica con los ojos llenos de curiosidad_

–_Creo que si– respondió Edward esbozando una sonrisa torcida_

–_Soy Tanya Denalí, me encanta conocerte… al fin– Dijo Tanya extendiendo la mano a Edward _

cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de aquella sala unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y Edward suavemente besó su cuello.

En ese momento Bella olvidó dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí, el dulce aliento de Edward contra su piel había hecho que perdiera su equilibrio así que no opuso resistencia cuando sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del salón de medicamentos con Edward que besaba sus labios con pasión desenfrenada.

–Te extrañé– Susurró Edward contra su piel

–Yo también te extrañé–Musitó Bella sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba diciendo. Edward empezaba a crear un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta la la base de su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban cuidadosamente cada parte de la anatomía de la muchacha

–¿Cómo va tu turno de hoy?– Preguntó Edward entre beso y beso

–Ocupado– Susurró Bella quedando sin aire completamente, su respiración empezó a volverse dificultosa, las manos de Edward recorrían todo su cuerpo sobre aquel uniforme azul tan delgado que las caricias parecían sobre su propia piel haciendo que casa centímetro de su cuerpo se erizara. Bella suspiró de anticipación cuando con mucha facilidad Edward quitó sin dudarlo la blusa que vestía la castaña, ahora su entrepierna comenzaba a humedecerse. Edward continuó besando y lamiendo cada parte de su pecho soltando con facilidad aquel sostén deportivo que vestía Bella para trabajar cómodamente, él aspiraba el aroma de ella como su fuese a morir si no lo hacia, besaba los pechos desnudos trazando círculos con su húmeda lengua haciendo que Bella se aferrara cada vez más a él. Lentamente succionaba y mordisqueaba cada seno. El corazón de Bella latía desbocado, ella quería besarlo de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo así que con más fuerza de la necesaria y tal vez un poco torpe quitó de un tirón toda la ropa de él.

–¿Impaciente?– Preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja

Pero ella no respondió, se maravilló con la perfección de Edward, su torso desnudo musculoso y fuerte eran una clara invitación al pecado, suavemente recorrió cada surco con la yema de los dedos logrando que Edward se estremeciera.

–No se que me has hecho pero me vuelves completamente loco– Susurró Edward a Bella en el oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

–Intentemos no descifrarlo ahora– Respondió Bella, pero no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la excitación de Edward contra su abdomen, eso la llenó de placer y lujuria incontrolable, sabia que aquel Dios griego se había fijado en ella de una forma muy extraña, ella que era tan simple, pero le excitaba el saber que ella misma estaba provocando esa reacción en él, sin ninguna vergüenza tomó el miembro de Edward entre sus manos, masajeandolo de arriba a abajo. Edward por su parte no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo, solo soltó un sonoro jadeo cuando los labios de la muchacha empezaron a rozar aquella parte tan sensible de él

–¿Dónde has aprendido eso?– Preguntó Edward jadeando

–El paciente de la 209– murmuró Bella

–¿El que ve pornografía para mitigar el dolor?– Preguntó él recordando aquel paciente tan particular

–Si, me ha tocado hoy con él y estaba pensando en hacer esto contigo– Respondió Bella para después continuar besando con pasión aquella parte de la anatomía de Edward pero no duró mucho tiempo más haciendolo ya que un pequeño ruido los sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

–La Nazi– Susurró Bella frustrada mirando el buscapersonas que estaba en el suelo junto a su pantalón, intentó ponerse la ropa rápidamente pero Edward la detuvo

–No te vas a ir todavía… No hasta que terminemos– Dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, rápidamente cargó a Bella y colocó sobre un pequeño escritorio, ella lo miraba con lujuria y deseo mientras él empezaba a embestirla suavemente. Nunca había visto algo tan sexy en toda su vida, Bella tenia las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, el sudor corría por todo su cuerpo y los labios estaban hinchados y rojos, perdió todo su autocontrol cuando ella empezó a gemir

–Edward, Edward, más– Susurraba Bella sin control de si misma, no entendía porque el se estaba refrenando tanto con ella, quería sentirlo dentro, quería ser suya de nuevo, intentaba acercarlo más a ella

Edward había perdido el control completamente de si mismo también, las embestidas empezaron a ser más salvajes, buscó de una manera casi desesperada los labios de Bella mientras ella sentía que el nudo de placer que se había estado formando en su vientre estaba a punto de estallar

–Eres mía, solo mía– Susurró Edward aferrandose con fuerza a las caderas de Bella y en ese momento los dos experimentaron el placer en sus cuerpos pero nunca se separaron, el orgasmo había llegado dejandolos a los dos semi-inconscientes y llevandolos al séptimo cielo.

–Te quiero– le susurró Edward a Bella en el oído inesperadamente, ella se quedó tensa sin saber que decir pero él no esperaba nada a cambio así que rompió aquel silencio incomodo con un beso hasta que el buscapersonas sonó de nuevo.

–La Nazi me va a matar– murmuró Bella mientras se ponía la ropa rápidamente

–Nadie te va a matar amor, saldré yo primero y le diré a la Dra. Clearwater que te he enviado con un paciente– Susurró Edward mientras ayudaba a Bella a ponerse el sostén

Sin imaginarlo tenia la excusa perfecta para sacar la pastilla, él saldría primero, así que le daría tiempo para buscarla y tomarla sin que nadie se enterara, Bella empezó a buscar con la mirada donde estaban los anticonceptivos pero Edward se paró frente a ella, posó sus ojos verdes esmeralda en su rostro y tomó su mano suavemente.

–Te quiero Bella, puede sonar estúpido y apresurado pero te quiero, no pretendo que me quieras ya– Dijo Edward antes de depositar un suave beso en los labios de la castaña y salir por la puerta

Sabia que todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido pero ella también lo quería, se sentía como una adolescente hormonal porque lo deseaba, él había sido su primera vez, el primer hombre que la había tratado con cariño y amor, aunque había pasado muchísimos años negandose a cualquier tipo de contacto sexual Edward había logrado que ella se entregara a él sin ni siquiera dudarlo. Sacudió su cabeza cuando el buscapersonas sonó de nuevo y se dispuso a buscar aquella pastilla que la sacara de ese aprieto.

Habian más de 10 clases diferentes de anticonceptivos de emergencia, tomó solamente el más famoso y se dispuso a salir de allí rápidamente como si un asesino estuviera dejando la escena del crimen, abrió la puerta y sigilosamente se aseguró que nadie la viera pero alguien pellizco su espalda

–Bella, ¿Dónde te habías metido?– Preguntó Alice mientras hacia cosquillas a Bella. –¿Que pasa, te has puesto pálida?– continuó Alice preocupada

–Me has pegado un susto, deja que mi corazón vuelva a latir por un segundo– Susurró Bella intentando recuperar su ritmo cardiaco

–¿Que es lo que llevas allí Bella?– Preguntó Alice halando a Bella hasta el baño

–Nada– murmuró Bella intentando escapar del interrogatorio de Alice, sabia que era en vano mentir, así que suspiró derrotada y le mostró a su amiga lo que llevaba, ella solamente sonrió

–Bella ¿Desde cuando eres irresponsable?– Preguntó la duende arqueando una ceja

–No sé que me pasó, no me culpes– musitó Bella nerviosa

–Olvidalo, ya te había comprado esto– Dijo Alice entregandole una caja de anticonceptivos orales –Ya sabes cuando debes tomarlos y mejor vamos que la Nazi esta a punto de colapsar si no le decimos donde estas

La Dra. Leah Clearwater estaba a punto de estallar, la gran responsabilidad de ser Jefe de Residentes un hospital tan importante la tenia de los nervios y más ahora cuando su residente estrella Bella Swan se había desaparecido, lo de residente estrella había sido puro sarcasmo cuando lo pensó, era la única a la que había llamado 10 veces en 30 minutos para una cirugía importante y no se había reportado, todos los residentes siempre peleaban por todas las cirugías, siempre estaban a la defensiva demostrando quien sabia más que el otro y cuando le había dado la oportunidad a Bella Swan ella simplemente no había contestado, así que decidió ir por cada parte del hospital a buscarla, estaba demasiado ansiosa y oprimía el botón de subida muchas veces, de repente el elevador se abrió y allí estaba Edward.

–Leah– Susurró Edward intentando ser amable pero ella lo miró arqueando una ceja, nadie la llamaba Leah en el trabajo

–¿Me habla a mi?– Preguntó ella Sarcásticamente

–Creo que Leah es su nombre ¿no? o al menos eso dice allí– Contestó Edward señalando el nombre escrito en la bata

–¿Qué quiere Cullen?– Dijo al borde de perder la paciencia

–Bueno, Dra. Clearwater lo que sucede es que tomé prestada a una de sus Residentes, la Dra. Bella Swan– musitó Edward intentando ser amable

–Ya entiendo porque esta pasando todo esto Cullen– afirmó Leah, todas los rumores en la fiesta resultaban ser ciertos ahora

–¿De que habla?– Preguntó Edward confundido

–Que usted esta acostandose con una de mis nuevas residentes y sabe qué, Si notó alguna preferencia evidente de su parte por la Dra. Swan me encargaré de que ella no pise el quirófano en un mes– Advirtió Leah y se fue.

Bella por su parte se sentía demasiado tranquila después de haber solucionado su pequeño error pero estaba realmente aterrada de lo que iba a pasar con la Dra. Clearwater, así que sin pensarlo muchas veces se dispuso a hacer historias clínicas en la estación de enfermeras, faltaba la mitad del tiempo para que terminara su turno y estaba completamente exhausta, suspiró al imaginar lo cómoda que se sentiría su cama y dormir mientras escuchaba la lluvia caer en su ventana aunque eso era algo que realmente odiara. Habian pasado horas desde su encuentro con Edward y lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos y sus caricias y solamente una palabra sonaba en su cabeza "Te quiero", ella también quería expresarle lo que sentía, aunque no entendía muy bien como había podido pasar tan rápido.

–¡Swan, hasta que por fin la veo!– murmuró una voz ruda

–Dra. Clearwater– Respondió Bella asustada, la habían sacado de su pequeño mundo de colores donde el turno de muchas horas no existía, solo existían Edward y ella

–No me de explicaciones, no necesito saber los detalles morbosos de su relación con uno de los médicos especialistas– Susurró Leah llevando a Bella del brazo hasta la sala de recién nacidos, la aludida se sonrojó hasta limites insospechados –Te encargarás de los recién nacidos en este momento hasta que se termine su turno ¡Y no quiero ningún error!

¿Cómo había podido enterarse la Nazi? se preguntó Bella mentalmente, ¿Era culpa lo que la invadía?, estaba tremendamente asustada, ella era demasiado cobarde y estaba pisando un terreno demasiado peligroso, no quería poner en peligro su carrera y todo lo que había logrado, ¿acaso debía huir? Sacudió su cabeza y todos sus miedos se hicieron a un lado cuando por un momento miró la paz y la calma que la sala de recién nacidos desplegaba, se paró allí en aquel cristal frio y admiró el milagro de la creación.

–Son hermosos ¿Verdad?– Preguntó Rosalie

–Si que lo son, ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?– Inquirió Bella sin despegar su mirada del cristal

–Mi paciente que dependía de películas porno murió hace algunos minutos– Respondió Rosalie suspirando

–Lo siento– murmuró Bella pero Rosalie ya se había ido de allí, la castaña siguió maravillada con los bebés cuando uno en especial llamó su atención, era una niña muy pequeña de cabello dorado. Nunca había sentido el instinto maternal en toda su vida, ser madre no era una de sus principales prioridades en la vida pero mientras detallaba cada una de las delicadas facciones de la bebé notó que su rostro angelical estaba tornandose azul así que entró rápidamente a la sala y examinó a la pequeñita.

–No pierdas tu tiempo, se pasará con los meses– Susurró una joven alta, pálida y con cabello rubio platinado –Soy Irina– murmuró sin quitar la vista de unos papeles

–¿Cómo sabes que pasará con el tiempo?– Preguntó Bella visiblemente alarmada, estaba segura de que los latidos del corazón de la pequeña no eran normales

–Querida tu eres una residente de primer año, yo soy una residente de tercer año, ¿Sabes cual es la diferencia entre tu y yo?– Preguntó Irina arqueando una ceja

–Su ritmo cardiaco no es normal, ¿al menos has hecho alguna prueba para que confirmes tu diagnostico?– Inquirió Bella mirando a Irina directamente a los ojos

–No necesito ninguna prueba, yo sé muy bien lo que hago y si me disculpas, ¿Te puedes ir a estorbar a otra parte?– contestó Irina con Rudeza

Bella salió de la sala de recién nacidos furiosa, no había podido entender como aquella rubia platinada y plástica había podido tratarla así, ella sabia, es más, estaba completamente segura de que había algo equivocado en el corazón de aquella niña pero Irina tenia razón, ella era solamente una residente de primer año, el último eslabón en la cadena alimenticia médica, estaba incluso por debajo de una enfermera, pero eso no importaba, buscaría una segunda opinión para aquella bebé que apenas estaba empezando a vivir así que corrió por todo el hospital en busca de Edward, sonrió al recordar su rostro y la forma en que la besaba, sus recuerdos eran tan vividos que un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando lo vio, el Dios griego vestido de cirujano, él le sonrió torcidamente cuando la vio, Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron y Bella se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda

–¡Edward!– Dijo Bella acercandose rápidamente hacia la estación de enfermeras donde estaba él

–Dra. Swan– Susurró Edward notablemente incómodo, todas las enfermeras habían notado la forma en que Bella le había hablado y Leah estaba a su lado revisando historias clínicas

–Edward tengo una bebé en la sala de recién nacidos que tiene una arritmia cardiaca, si pudieras ir conmigo a la sala y revisarla– murmuró Bella sonriendo

–Dra. Swan ¿Por qué no le pide a los de Pediatría que revisen a su paciente?– Inquirió Edward intentando no hacer contacto visual con la castaña

–Porque ellos dicen que es normal, que pasará con los meses, pero yo creo que no es normal, ¿Te pasa algo?– Preguntó la castaña extrañada por el comportamiento inusual de Edward

–Entonces porque usted tiene una suposición tengo que ir con usted a revisar a una paciente que según los demás médicos no le pasa nada– Contestó Edward mirando a otro lado

–Dr. Cullen si me permitiera hacerle unas pruebas…

–Sabe que es lo que me pasa Dra. Swan que yo no puedo ir por todo el hospital perdiendo el tiempo con diagnósticos equivocados de médicos residentes, no puedo dejar la cirugía que tengo en 30 minutos solamente por qué a usted le parece que hay algo inusual en esa paciente, no puedo ir por el hospital solamente por suposiones– Gritó Edward a una muy anonadada Bella que intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Todas las enfermeras se quedaron en silencio observando aquella escena mientras Leah sonreía triunfante.

**HOLA A TODAS!**

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA MI IMAGINACIÓN VOLÓ MUY LEJOS ESTOS ÚLTIMOS DIAS Y NO LA HABIA PODIDO ENCONTRAR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, NO ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON EL RESULTADO PERO LES ASEGURO QUE EL PROXIMO SERÁ MUY BUENO, LO PROMETO!**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, EN SERIO, GRACIAS POR LEER MIS OCURRENCIAS! **

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, PERO PORFA NO SEAN CRUELES**

**¿USTEDES SE IMAGINAN A EDWARD VESTIDO DE CIRUJANO? **


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Todos los Personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia esta basada en la serie de TV Grey's Anatomy, Salvo algunas modificaciones que he hecho.

–_Sabe que es lo que me pasa Dra. Swan que yo no puedo ir por todo el hospital perdiendo el tiempo con diagnósticos equivocados de médicos residentes, no puedo dejar la cirugía que tengo en 30 minutos solamente por qué a usted le parece que hay algo inusual en esa paciente, no puedo ir por el hospital solamente por suposiones– Gritó Edward a una muy anonadada Bella que intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Todas las enfermeras se quedaron en silencio observando aquella escena mientras Leah sonreía triunfante._

Bella camino lentamente, dejando atrás el bullicio que ocasionaba los susurros de las aterradas enfermeras, la ira la invadía y no era para menos, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan humillada como en ese momento, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir de aquel hospital y jamás regresar, siempre había sido cobarde, se lo repetía mil veces cada día, pero esto era diferente, esperaba ser humillada pero no esperaba que fuera él el que lo hiciera.

Por su parte Edward sintió como su alma se le caía a los pies, esperaba que ella entendiera las razones que lo obligaron a ser tan cruel, no quería perjudicar la carrera de Bella y mucho menos quería que ella tuviese problemas con Leah.

–Dr. Cullen lo espero en el Quirófano– Dijo Leah mientras le entregaba a Edward la historia clínica del paciente que debian operar

–Ya veo por qué es que la llaman la Nazi– Espetó Edward con desagrado

–Si he escuchado por ahí que me llaman así– Respondió Leah sonriendo, se sentía orgullosa de tener tan terrible apodo

Las lágrimas caían deliberadamente por las mejillas de la castaña, el caminar lentamente le estaba ayudando a ver un poco las cosas desde otra perspectiva, Edward era un cirujano exitoso, joven, soltero, guapo, ¿Pero ella que era?, había crecido en Arizona pero su piel no era bronceada, los deportes no eran lo suyo y nunca nadie le dio un premio por leer cientos de libros, el único premio que había recibido en su vida había sido el entrar a ese famoso hospital y no había sido un premio, se lo había ganado con esfuerzo y dedicación, pero si así fuera y ella nada más era la pequeña hormiga al lado de el gigante de la cirugía –¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla así?, eso no tenia ninguna justificación– Pensó Bella y se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de su mano mientras entraba a la habitación de descanso para los internos, su buscapersonas no había dejado de sonar durante el trayecto pero, aunque moría por algún buen caso no estaba de humor para soportar a la Dra. Clearwater y sus miradas llenas de odio.

Al entrar a la habitación notó algo muy extraño, la puerta estaba abierta, algo poco usual porque siempre cuando alguien iba a descansar cerraba la puerta para evitar ser molestado. La curiosidad la invadió y entró lo más sigilosamente posible intentando no hacer ningún ruido cuando escuchó la voz de Alice que hablaba con otra persona.

–Te prometo que arreglaré todo pero debes darme tiempo no quiero cometer ningún error– Susurró una voz masculina que Bella conocía de alguna parte, la castaña intentó pensar ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes?

–He esperado demasiado tiempo– Susurró Alice impaciente y Bella sonrió al escuchar su timbre de voz, era el mismo que usaba cuando la obligaba a ir de compras o cuando no le gustaba algo, aunque no la estaba viendo en ese momento sabia que Alice estaría haciendo un pequeño puchero.

–Tu espera se verá recompensada– Susurró aquella voz en respuesta

Bella limpió las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban los ojos mientras escuchaba que lentamente se acercaban a la puerta así que como pudo se escondió debajo de una de las camas esperando ser no vista, intentó mover un poco la cabeza para poder mirar quien era aquel desconocido con el que su mejor amiga hablaba, nunca había visto a Alice actuar de ese modo tan misterioso. La castaña buscó la posición mas adecuada para ver al misterioso acompañante cuando pudo ver aquel inconfundible cabello color miel. Su mejor amiga Alice Brandon, la que consideraba casi su hermana, aquella que la había sacado de tantos problemas y la había aconsejado tantas veces ahora le ocultaba cosas y ¿tenia reuniones clandestinas con el Dr. Jasper Whitlock?

–Esto no es posible– Se dijo para si misma mientras se acostaba bruscamente en la camilla que antes se había ocultado

–De todos los años de amistad con Alice siempre hemos contado una con la otra hasta para el más mínimo detalle y ahora ella me oculta cosas ¿qué seguirá después?– Pensaba Bella en voz alta

Decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y descansar, su buscapersonas no dejaba de alumbrar, aquella luz roja la tenía de los nervios así que cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba como sería volver a ver a su madre, hacía tantos años no la veía, desde que con 14 años decidió mudarse a Forks con su padre después de que su madre se casara de nuevo con Phil un muchacho joven y un poco irresponsable, esos recuerdos le dolían demasiado porque aunque su madre nunca se lo dijo Bella siempre sintió que se había convertido en una carga para su madre después de casarse, Renee siempre tenia alguna excusa para desatender los asuntos de Bella, algunas veces prefería irse todo el fin de semana con Phil que tener tiempo a solas con su hija, solo fue hasta el día en que encontró su colección de libros en una caja junto con sus horribles fotos estudiantiles que entendió que ella no tenia cabida en la vida de su madre así que sin ningún reproche empaco sus cosas y se refugió en el único lugar con el que contaba en el mundo, la casa de su padre. Derramó algunas lágrimas cuando recordó a Charlie y cómo se levantaba a la madrugada a preparar café mientras ella estudiaba para algún examen y lo orgulloso que estaba el día de su graduación como médico mientras que su madre solamente le envió una tarjeta de regalo de Macy's para que se comprara algo bonito.

–Perdóname– Susurró Edward, Bella se sorprendió, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando él entro a la habitación

–No me ignores, Perdóname– Suplicó Edward mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente limpiando con la yema de sus dedos cada una de las lágrimas que Bella había derramado

–Sé que no soy el tipo de mujer para ti, que simplemente soy un medico interno, que soy el último eslabón de la cadena médica pero aun así, no tenias ningún derecho de tratarme de la manera que lo hiciste– espetó Bella, sentía tanta rabia que cada una de las palabras estaba impregnada de ella

–Todo tiene una explicación– murmuró Edward tomando la mano de Bella y llevandola a sus labios para besarla

–¿Cómo puede tener explicación que me grites delante de todos?– Dijo Bella sin levantar la voz

–Isabella– Susurró Edward

–¿Qué?– Gritó Bella furiosa

–Perdóname, no debí haberte gritado de la manera en que lo hice, fui un idiota y aunque tu creas que por ser el primer eslabón en la cadena médica soy perfecto te equivocas, cometo errores todo el tiempo como el que cometí hace un momento

–¿Y yo también soy parte de tu error?– Inquirió Bella

–Mirame a los ojos Bella– Dijo Edward acunando el rostro de la aludida entre sus manos, forzandóla así a cruzar su mirada

–Te estoy mirando– Susurró Isabella, sabía que estaba a punto de perder cualquier la guerra así tuviera intención de seguir en ella porque el poder de los ojos verdes esmeralda que Edward poseía era tan intenso que le hacían perder cualquier pensamiento, cualquier razón. La ira no iba desapareciendo, había una sensación que hacia que sus labios sintieran la necesidad de lanzarse a Edward pero se contuvo

–Te quiero y para mi tu cadena médica es simplemente un formalismo estúpido, eres una gran profesional y debes de meterte eso en un linda cabecita– Susurró Edward acercando sus labios lentamente al rostro de Bella, aspirando su aroma y repartiendo suaves caricias con la punta de la nariz

–Eso no justifica que me grites– murmuró Bella tratando de alejarse del pecado

–No sé como lo ha conseguido pero la Nazi sabe que estamos juntos– afirmó él sin separarse ni un centímetro de ella

–¿Por qué lo dices?– Preguntó Bella intentando respirar sin llegar a hiperventilar

–Porque me ha dicho que si muestro alguna preferencia evidente por ti no te dejará ingresar al quirófano en un mes completo, debo decir que es obvio que muestro una gran preferencia por ti y que quisiera tenerte conmigo todo el día y toda la noche, también quisiera enseñarte muchas cosas aquí en el hospital y también en tu habitación, pero si la Nazi nos observa va a ser muy difícil– Dijo Edward antes de besar a Bella apasionadamente pero ella terminó el beso abruptamente

–¿La Nazi te ha dicho eso?– Preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja

–Si esa fue la razón por la que te he tratado así hace unos minutos, habría sido más fácil y rápido que lo entendieras si contestaras tu buscapersonas más seguido– Sonrió Edward tomando el buscapersonas de la castaña y enseñandole todas las alertas que tenia, pero ella no tenia ninguna otra cosa que decir, él no había hecho eso porque se sintiera superior, lo había hecho para protegerla y para proteger su carrera, él estaba preocupado por ella y eso la hizo sentir especial e importante. Bella no pudo contener la emoción que la embargaba y se lanzo a los brazos de Edward abrazandolo fuertemente y sin mas preámbulos besó tiernamente sus labios, se sentía completa, era como si una parte de ella hubiera estado ausente en los pocos minutos que habían estado separados. El roce de los labios de Edward en su cuello la hacían estremecer y suspirar haciendola querer más pero él se alejó

–¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a tu pequeña paciente?– Susurró Edward contra el pecho de Bella

–Pensé que tenias una cirugía importante en treinta minutos

–La Dra. Clearwater puede esperar al fin y al cabo yo soy uno de los primeros en la cadena médica– Susurró Edward teatralmente y esbozando aquella sonrisa torcida que dejaba a Bella de una sola pieza

Bella y Edward caminaron lentamente por el hospital dedicandose miradas llenas de sentimientos, era evidente que, aunque había pasado tan poco tiempo los dos tenían una conexión única y eso había empezado a molestar a algunas de las enfermeras que llevaban meses intentando seducir al que en ese momento era el menor de los Cullen, pero a Edward no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás así que sin dudarlo tomó a Bella de la mano mientras caminaban. A Bella le sorprendió mucho el gesto pero no intento soltarse, miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieron sus manos y esbozó una sonrisa tonta al ver que Edward también había sentido lo mismo.

Al llegar a la sala de recién nacidos, todo se encontraba en una extraña calma, Irina la residente de pediatría se encontraba sentada perezosamente en la silla que estaba destinada para las madres de los pacientes y tenia los audífonos pegados en sus orejas plus a esto tenia los ojos cerrados y tarareaba silenciosamente una canción, así que no notó cuando Edward y Bella entraron.

–Ésta es la Bebé se llama Carlie– Dijo Bella conduciendo a Edward hasta donde estaba la pequeña y al verla sintió como el corazón se le encogía, la pequeña niña estaba inquieta y sus ojos chocolates la miraban expectante, Edward estaba sorprendido por la manera en que Bella se involucraba con sus pacientes, había pedido una segunda opción por una pequeña que no conocía.

–Déjame auscultarla– Susurró Edward mientras examinaba a Carlie, su expresión cambió drásticamente cuando notó los extraños latidos del corazón de la pequeña, inmediatamente dirigió una mirada envenenada a Irina que a pesar de que llevaban allí un buen rato no se había percatado de su presencia, así que Edward se acercó lentamente a Irina y sin pensarlo dos veces haló fuertemente los auriculares de sus oídos haciendo que esta se asustara.

–Dr. Cullen ¿Que hace usted aquí?– Susurró Irina horrorizada al ver la expresión de furia de Edward

–¿Irina es tu nombre verdad?– Preguntó Edward mientras presionaba su tabique nasal intentando contenerse mientras Irina solamente asentía con la cabeza

–¿Cual es el diagnostico de esa paciente?– Preguntó Edward nuevamente señalando la cuna en donde se encontraba Carlie

–¿Has ido tu niñita a donde el Dr. Cullen a decirle tus diagnósticos equivocados?– Dijo Irina mirando a Bella con furia, pero Bella solamente la ignoró

–¿Cual es el diagnostico Irina?– Espetó Edward nuevamente al borde de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

–Dr. Cullen la paciente solamente presenta una arritmia, la cual en poco tiempo desaparecerá, no es algo de lo que se tenga que preocupar– Contestó Irina con naturalidad

–¿Usted realizó algunos análisis para determinar que la arritmia es temporal?– inquirió Edward

–No fueron necesarios, es muy fácil detectar ese tipo de patologías, lo siento mucho Dr. Cullen que esa lo haya hecho perder su tiempo el día de hoy– aseguró Irina sonriendo

–Esa que esta ahí, la Dra. Swan es una residente de primer año y pudo determinar una arritmia atípica que podría causar la muerte de su paciente y que puede necesitar cirugía urgente, usted es una residente de tercer año y no lo pudo hacer, así que parece que esa de ahí sabe mucho más que usted– Espetó Edward enfurecido mirando a Irina con rabia, ésta se quedó estática en su lugar sin saber que decir

–Bella lleva a tu paciente para un electrocardiograma y me traes los resultados inmediatamente– Dijo Edward sin quitar la mirada de la muy aterrorizada Irina que seguía sin nada que decir

–Esta Bien te tendré al tanto– Murmuró Bella dedicando una sonrisa de satisfacción a Irina antes de arrastrar la pequeña cuna hacia la salida

–Bella espera– Hablo Edward –Lo más probable es que tengamos que operar así que te quiero ver en el quirófano, después de los análisis preparala para la cirugía– Sugirió él

La castaña solamente asintió silenciosamente e intentó salir de ahí rápidamente pero la voz chillona de Irina volvió a interrumpir el tenso silencio que se había creado

–Ustedes no pueden llevarse a mi paciente, si alguien debe estar en esa cirugía esa debo de ser yo– Gritó Irina y en ese momento todos los bebés empezaron a llorar asustados por aquel grito estridente

–Creo que usted tiene mucho más trabajo que hacer aquí– murmuró Edward empujando a Bella a la salida

–Hablaré con el Jefe– Espetó Irina nuevamente

–Yo también lo haré y veremos si tu residencia sigue en este hospital o tendrás que irte a uno más de tu nivel como el Mercy West– Contestó Edward con sorna, era de conocimiento de todos que el Hospital Mercy West era el enemigo declarado del Northwest Hospital y también que todos los residentes ineptos que no podían con el nivel académico del Northwest Hospital eran muy bien recibidos en Mercy West.

–Gracias por venir conmigo– Susurró Bella intentando conservar la calma, quería tirarse a sus brazos y hacerlo suyo como lo habían hecho hace unas horas

–Siempre que quieras– Murmuró Edward y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, pero la felicidad no les duró mucho porque mientras caminaban al área de cardiología una impaciente mujer los estaba esperando

–Dr. Cullen ¿Tenemos que esperarlo todo el día?– Dijo Leah claramente molesta y con mirada desafiante

–Dra. Clearwater no es necesario que emplee su sarcasmo conmigo, no le tengo miedo– Contestó Edward sonriendo –Dra. Swan, Haz las pruebas que te pedí y reserva un quirófano, nos vemos en cirugía en unas dos horas, Bella asintió silenciosamente

–La Dra. Swan no ha sido asignada a ninguna cirugía, la envié a pediatría hace horas Dr. Cullen, le enviaré al Dr. Newton para que lo asista en esa cirugía– Murmuró Leah

–No, este caso es de la Dra. Swan, ella descubrió la anomalía, no más justo es que esté allí– Dijo Edward intentando guardar la cordura

–Pero ella es mi interna, yo asigno los casos para los internos– Contestó Leah mirando a Edward frente a frente desafiante

–Dra. Clearwater técnicamente yo soy su jefe– Insinuó Edward antes de irse del lugar

Bella había presenciado la escena en primera fila, la mirada asesina de Leah Clearwater la tenia demasiado asustada tanto, que no podía mover los pies del lugar en donde estaba, sabia que debía irse de allí y hacer lo que Edward le había dicho, pero no podía, así estuviera temblando por dentro debía demostrarle a Leah que ella tampoco tenia miedo.

–Dra. Clearwater las cosas no son como usted piensa– Intentó Decir Bella pero la voz le salió ronca a causa de su nerviosismo

–No me importa como sean las cosas, su obligación aquí es tener a su jefe feliz ¿y Quien es su jefe?– Inquirió Leah

–Usted– Respondió Bella

–Exacto, yo soy su Jefe Dra. Swan, y no me hace feliz cuando usted obtiene los mejores casos con uno de los mejores especialistas de éste hospital solamente por qué se acuesta con él, no me hace feliz cuando vienen otros internos a preguntarme por qué ellos no están en cirugía y usted si, así que no me importa como sean las cosas, no me importa si lo quiere, no me importa si tienen una relación, no me moleste mi existencia, hagame feliz– Gritó Leah para irse del lugar.

El turno termino sin ningún contratiempo, Bella estaba realmente exhausta, después de una cirugía tan complicada como la de la pequeña Carlie no quería mover un solo pie de la silla donde se encontraba esperando a Alice y a Rosalie para poder irse a casa a descansar.

–Hola Bella– Saludó Mike Newton a la muy cansada Bella que solamente respondíó el saludo con la mano

–Ha sido un turno muy largo– afirmó Mike

–Ni me lo digas– Susurró Bella que la verdad no estaba de ánimos para conversar con Newton, estaba realmente exhausta y un poco enojada porque ni Rosalie ni Alice se habían dignado a aparecer

–Se que no es el momento y que tal vez estés muy cansada pero ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?– Preguntó Mike esperanzado

–Lo siento debo irme, seguramente Alice y Rosalie están esperandome en la salida, Gracias Mike– Respondió Bella levantandose rápidamente de la silla y tomando sus cosas para irse, de repente su celular vibró señal de que había recibido un mensaje de texto, sonrió cuando pudo ver el remitente.

Bella te espero en la puerta, no te tardes… te quiero

Así que Bella intento caminar a paso sereno por todos los pasillos del hospital, quería ocultar su emoción, se iría con él, estaría con él a solas, podría decirle que lo quería también, pero claro, Bella estaba caminando por su pequeño mundo rosa que no notó cuando se chocó por accidente con Alice y Rosalie.

–Ayy– Gritó Alice cuando Bella la empujó sin darse cuenta

–Lo siento Alice, no te había visto– Se disculpó Bella que no había olvidado el incidente de la mañana, la castaña se debatía entre enfrentar a Alice o esperar a que ella misma se lo confesara, en ese momento todas las miradas se concentraron en una mujer hermosa, con cabello color oscuro y de marcadas facciones latinas.

–Maria– Susurró Rosalie sorprendida

–¿Quien es Maria?– Preguntó Bella con inquietud, le sorprendía el modo en que esa mujer gritaba, estaba histérica gritando a las enfermeras

–Maria es la– Respondió Rosalie pero se vio interrumpida por los gritos incesantes de aquella mujer

–Yo soy la esposa de Jasper Whitlock y no quiero que ninguna de ustedes zorras se le acerque a mi marido– Gritó señalando a cada una de las mujeres de la sala –Y usted inepta enfermera llame a Jasper ya mismo

–¿El Dr. Whitlock es casado?– Preguntó Bella mientras miraba a una muy incómoda Alice que intentaba no tener contacto visual con nadie

–Si, Jasper es casado pero en la casa de los Cullen Maria nunca ha sido muy bien recibida– Susurró Rosalie, pero mientras tanto Maria seguía gritando a cualquiera que se le acercaba, todas las enfermeras huían al ver el espectáculo tan bochornoso que hacia la mujer hasta que apareció Jasper con una rostro totalmente sereno e impasible.

–¿Que es lo que sucede Maria?– Preguntó Jasper demasiado calmado para la situación que estaba afrontando

–¿Dime cual de estas zorras es tu amante?– Inquirió Maria demasiado molesta

En ese momento llegó Edward, tomó a Bella de la mano sacando de aquel bullicio a la castaña, se dirigieron al estacionamiento del hospital y le abrió la puerta del hermoso volvo plateado

–Amor, Siento que hayas tenido que ver aquel espectáculo bochornoso– murmuró Edward sujetando su el tabique nasal

–¿Qué es lo que sucede con el Dr. Whitlock?– Preguntó Bella

–Jasper fue criado como un Cullen, lo considero mi hermano pero su mujer me saca de casillas– Dijo Edward mientras salía del estacionamiento

–¿A donde vamos?– Preguntó Bella con curiosidad

–A tu casa si no te molesta que me quede contigo esta noche– Susurró Edward esbozando una sonrisa torcida

El camino a casa fue agradable, Edward cuestionó a Bella sobre lo que había sucedido hoy con la Nazi y ambos se echaron a reír al recordar la cara de pánico que había puesto Irina cuando Bella apareció con Edward en la sala de recién nacidos.

–¿No vas a contestar?– Preguntó Bella a Edward al ver que su celular timbraba insistentemente y él no contestaba

–No, no es importante– Respondió Edward antes de besar a Bella apasionadamente

–¿Y si es del hospital?– Preguntó Bella entre gemidos, ahora los besos se habían movido directamente a su cuello, Edward repartía tiernos besos entre su cuello y sus hombros

–No estoy en turno, tampoco estoy en llamado, así que no es importante– murmuró Edward sin separarse mucho de Bella

–¿Estás seguro?– Inquirió Bella sin ganas

–Si, sabes algo… sé que hoy estas cansada así que te propongo una noche de películas en tu habitación– Sugirió Edward besando suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Bella pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Emmett, Rosalie y Alice que entraron ruidosamente

–¿No ha salido el pequeño Eddie a jugar todavía?– Preguntó Emmett pegando un puño divertido a su hermano, Edward solamente rodó los ojos

–No derramen miel delante de los que estamos hambrientos– Murmuró Alice visiblemente molesta, eso era algo muy extraño en la pequeña duende

–¿Alice puedo hablar contigo un momento?– Preguntó Bella llevandose a la pequeña duende a su habitación, ésta solamente bajó la mirada derrotada, sabia que Bella había averiguado algo así que cuando estuvieron a solas pudo empezar a decir su verdad

–Bella he estado con Jasper clandestinamente desde hace días, lo sé esta casado, pero no lo puedo evitar es algo demasiado poderoso y él tampoco lo puede evitar, se ha ido de casa y ahora está en un hotel por eso es que Maria ha ido hoy al hospital, toda esta situación me tiene completamente rota pero no quería que ninguna de ustedes lo supiera…–Murmuró Alice entre lágrimas, Bella solamente la abrazó, no tenia ninguna palabra de aliento que darle a Alice, para ella todo lo amoroso era nuevo

–Alice no llores, Vas a ver que todo va salir bien– susurró Bella intentando darle ánimos a Alice –Yo te vi hoy hablando con Jasper en nuestra sala de descanso, me sentí mal porque me habías ocultado todo

–Es demasiado difícil pero tienes razón, todo va a salir bien, tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto, sabes algo Bella… tu eres mi persona– Dijo Alice sonriendo

–Tu también eres mi persona– afirmó Bella mientras Alice la abrazaba de nuevo

Al salir de la habitación Emmett se había sentado en el sofá blanco, había encendido la televisión y estaba en una pelea a muerte jugando nintendo wii, por su parte, Rosalie intentaba quitarse las ojeras después de aquel turno tan largo.

–¿Nos vamos a tu habitación?– Preguntó Edward tomando a Bella de la mano, al llegar a la habitación de Bella Edward cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería que su hermano entrara sin avisar

–¿Puedo pedirte algo?– inquirió Bella

–Lo que quieras– murmuró Edward mientras acomodaba las almohadas de la gran cama blanca de Bella

–Prometeme que siempre serás honesto conmigo– Pidió Bella mirando a Edward directamente a los ojos

–¿Por qué me pides eso?– Preguntó él sorprendido por aquella petición

–No se nada de ti pero confio cien porciento en ti, no se de donde vienes, no sé quien eres, no sé que te gusta, no sé nada– Murmuró Bella sorprendida ante la realidad de sus palabras

–Lo Prometo, pero lo único que tienes que saber de mi y de lo único que puedes estar segura es de que te quiero y eso no cambiará jamás– Susurró Edward a su oído

Lentamente Edward empezó a quitar cada una de las prendas que Bella tenia puesta, suavemente rozaba su piel y esparcía suaves besos por toda su anatomía, ya desnuda la levantó en sus brazos y suavemente la puso en la cama. El silencio reinaba en la habitación, Edward contemplaba cada parte de Bella como si estuviese viendo una deidad y Bella se perdía ante la inmensidad de aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto quería, los dos estaban en silencio pero con la mirada se decían tantas cosas que no había necesidad de palabras.

–Te quiero– Susurró Bella al oido de él antes de quedarse dormida.

Esa noche Edward no pudo parar de sonreír, ella le había dicho que lo quería, su corazón no cabía de alegría en su pecho, así que la mayor parte de la noche se la pasó contemplandola, viendo como dormía y pensando en qué seria de su vida si ella no hubiera aparecido en ella.

Algún tiempo después…

El sol no había aparecido por la ventana y tampoco lo haría aquel día, el reloj marcaba exactamente las 5:30 de la mañana y los rayos de aquella tormenta no cesaban, el reloj sonó y Bella lo apagó con su mano fuertemente, estaba oscuro pero con la luz del reloj podía contemplar el rostro del hombre al que más quería en el mundo, ya llevaban algún tiempo juntos pero siempre se maravillaba al verlo al despertar cada mañana.

–¿Qué hora es?– Preguntó Edward todavia dormido

–Las 5:30– Susurró Bella mientras tocaba la pierna desnuda de Edward, estaban completamente desnudos, luego de una noche loca de pasión

–No tienes que levantarte, ya sabes que puedo mover mis influencias en el hospital– Murmuró Edward divertido

–No tienes influencias con la Nazi, ella te odia– contestó Bella levantandose de la cama

Esa mañana Bella y Edward tomaron una ducha juntos, no tenían mucho tiempo y tampoco pudieron tardarse mucho ya que el agua caliente se había terminado, Bella se colocó rápido su ropa ante la mirada divertida de Edward que siempre le insinuaba que movería sus influencias para que se pudieran quedar en casa pero ella solamente lo ignoraba y se quedaba embelesada cuando él desnudo empezaba a ponerse su ropa juguetonamente intentando seducirla

–Vamos a dormir a tu casa esta noche– Soltó Bella y Edward se quedó paralizado

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó él intentando esconder su sorpresa

–¿Por qué siempre dormimos en mi casa?– Contraatacó Bella

–Porque a ti no te gusta la mia– Contestó Edward con naturalidad

–Solo he estado allí una vez– murmuró Bella mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina, Alice que intentaba esconder sus penas y su terrible espera con paciencia se dedicaba todas las mañanas a hacer el desayuno, aunque cocinar no era lo suyo, había comprado mas de diez libros de diferentes autores para poder cocinar algo decente, aunque muchas veces no lo lograba, así que ese día había decidido iniciar algo nuevo, horneó toda la noche pequeños pasteles de chocolate que Emmett comía.

–No Saben bien Emmett– Gritó Alice a Emmett que tenia las manos llenas de chocolate y dos trozos más de pastel en un plato

–Saben bien Alice, si Martha Stewart probara tus pasteles seguramente estaría orgullosa– murmuró Emmett que había pasado toda la noche con Alice cocinando porque Rosalie había tenido que quedarse en el hospital después de que no contestó correctamente una de las preguntas de la Nazi

–Buenos Dias Alice, Buenos Dias Emmett– Saludó Edward en la cocina, Bella se sentó simplemente a observar divertida como Emmett comía los pasteles que Alice había horneado

–Oye Edward te gustan los cereales ¿no?– Preguntó Alice divertida

–No mucho ¿Por qué?– Contestó Edward intrigado por la pregunta de Alice

–Hermano esa es la cuarta caja de cereal que te comes, no sabia que ahora solamente te gustaban los cereales– Afirmó Emmett riendo a carcajadas

–No como cereales todos los días– Se defendió Edward frunciendo el ceño

–Lo de los cereales es verdad Edward, o al menos llevas comiendo cereales hace mas o menos ocho semanas– Insinuó Rosalie que había acabado de llegar

–No llevo aquí ocho semanas– Se defendió Edward de nuevo mirando a Bella en busca de defensa

–Ves, hasta ellos piensan que es raro– Dijo Bella antes de acercarse a Edward y darle un beso en los labios

–Entonces ¿Por qué Emmett también está aquí todos los días?– Preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja

–Hermano mi hogar esta donde esta Rose– murmuró Emmett mientras abrazaba a la rubia

Y así pasó el desayuno entre risas y pasteles, siempre era igual todas las mañanas, no importaba que tan duro hubiese estado el día anterior, todos estaban preparados para cualquier reto que la vida les impusiera y más al ser médicos.

–No sé por qué presiento que hoy va a pasar algo malo– Comentó Alice a Bella mientras organizaban un poco las cosas para su turno en el hospital

–Alice ¿Va a morir alguien?– Preguntó Bella divertida –Eso sucede todos los días

–No, es algo completamente diferente, tal vez tantos pasteles de chocolate me están volviendo loca

Edward y Emmett esperaban por Bella, Rosalie y Alice en el estacionamiento del edificio, las chicas se estaban tardando más de lo previsto así que Emmett decidió hablar con Edward de algo que veía preguntandose desde hace mucho tiempo

–Hermano ya has hablado con Bella acerca de ella– Preguntó Emmett un poco incómodo, sabia que ese tema no era de su incumbencia pero había pasado tanto tiempo al lado de Bella que ya la veía como su hermana menor, aquella a la que debes proteger

–No y no hay por qué hacerlo, ella quedó en el pasado y ya no importa, ahora lo único que importa es mi vida con Bella– Contestó Edward visiblemente molesto

Emmett decidió no seguir con la conversación, no quería que su hermano se disgustase por preguntar sobre aquel pasado que tanto lo había lastimado, ocultó su rostro de preocupación cuando las chicas bajaron. Como era costumbre Alice, Rosalie y Emmett iban en el M3 de Rosalie, aunque tenían otros autos siempre les gustaba ir juntos. Bella y Edward siempre iban en el Volvo.

La mañana estaba completamente oscura, la tormenta no había cesado y el Northwest Hospital se veía como todos los días, imponente en el cielo de Seattle, antes de bajarse del auto, Bella y Edward se dieron un pequeño beso, un beso cargado de magia y significado, los dos se querían, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero ese día Bella se sentía algo incomoda.

–¿Qué es esto Edward?– Preguntó después del beso

–Algunas personas lo llamarían una relación– Susurró Edward antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de Bella, sus labios jugaban tiernamente con los del otro en una sincronía exacta, sus lenguas danzaban sin profundizar demasiado. Edward tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos –Te quiero más que a mi propia vida– Susurró

–Es Suficiente por ahora– murmuró Bella sonriendo

Los dos bajaron del auto rápidamente y juntos caminaron hasta la entrada del hospital agarrados de la mano, para nadie en el Northwest Hospital era un secreto que la Dra. Bella Swan y el Dr. Edward Cullen eran pareja, aunque los dos intentaban mantener su relación como algo completamente fuera del hospital era muy común escuchar chismes acerca de ellos, era muy común que la odiosa enfermera Lauren Mallory le dijera a todos los internos que Bella Swan solamente estaba interesada en el dinero de los Cullen, También era muy común que la Dra. Clearwater dejara a Bella por fuera de cirugía si ningún especialista la requería, pero eso no había sido problema para Bella ya que siempre hacia muy bien su trabajo y se había ganado el cariño y respeto de muchos de los especialistas

–Te quiero– Susurró Edward al oído de Bella, siempre era muy difícil en las mañanas cuando debían separarse por horas, aunque siempre había oportunidad de verse en la habitación de descanso o a la hora del almuerzo

–Yo también te quiero– Susurró Bella de vuelta abrazando a Edward, mientras lo abrazaba notó que una mujer los miraba desde lo lejos, esa mujer era completamente hermosa, su cabello rojizo caía en cascada por sus hombros, su piel blanca y sus hermosas facciones hacían que los ojos de cualquiera dolieran de solo mirarla, la mujer empezó a acercarse a donde Bella y Edward estaban, al verla Edward se tensó y tomó la mano de Bella con fuerza debatiendo entre salir de allí corriendo o quedarse.

–Lo siento Bella, nunca fue mi intención, te quiero– Susurró Edward a Bella que en ese momento estaba demasiado confusa

–Tanya– Susurró Edward tenso –¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?

–Lo sabrías si te hubieras molestado en responder mis llamadas desde hace 1 mes– Contestó Tanya molesta

–Hola, Soy Tanya Cullen– Saludó Tanya de la mano a una muy confundida Bella

–¿Cullen?– Preguntó Bella entrecerrando los ojos

–Y tu debes ser la mujer que se acuesta con mi marido– murmuró Tanya divertida

Hola!

soy yo otra vez, no me peguen, sé que he sido muy mala al no actualizar rápido pero tenia un pequeño bloqueo mental con esta parte de la historia, ¿esta muy largo el capitulo? lo siento, espero que no se aburran mucho leyendo mis invenciones y mi loca obsesión con grey's anatomy.

Preguntas… ¿Que Querrá Tanya?… ¿Por qué Edward dejó a Tanya? ¿Qué Hará Bella?… Todo en los siguientes capítulos :)

No olviden dejar Reviews, son el motorcito que me hace escribir todos los días, necesito esta motivada jajajaja

bueno chicas hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, además esta historia es una adaptación de Grey's Anatomy, he hecho muchos cambios, los cambios son míos y de mi mente retorcida. **

Bella observó a Edward confusa, –¿Qué estaba pasando allí?– Se preguntó a si misma e intentaba buscar respuestas en Edward pero él solo miraba con odio a aquella hermosa mujer, –Es su esposa– Se repetía Bella mentalmente intentando encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, había estado literalmente viviendo y durmiendo en una misma cama con un hombre casado por al menos unos dos meses. Un Silencio incómodo inundaba el pequeño encuentro así que decidió no interrumpir mucho más y se marchó dejando a la "Feliz Pareja" hablar a solas.

–Bella las cosas no son como tu piensas– Gritó Edward al ver que Bella se alejaba rápidamente del lugar, él sabía que había sido un cobarde al ocultarle su gran secreto a Bella y que esa era la frase más cliché que podía haber dicho, pero su pasado era algo que había querido dejar atrás desde mucho tiempo antes de conocerla, jamás pensó que su esposa pudiera ir a buscarlo y mucho menos después de aquella noche en que la abandonó en New York.

–¿Qué demonios haces aqui Tanya?– Preguntó Edward con furia

–Te cambiaste el peinado Edward, luces diferente– Dijo Tanya sonriendo

–Muchas cosas han cambiado, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?– Inquirió Edward nuevamente, la ira corría por sus venas, trataba de calmarse porque estaba en un lugar bastante concurrido aquella mañana así que presionaba con fuerza su tabique nasal

–¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí? sería la pregunta más correcta, estás dejando atrás tus amigos, nuestra casa, tu consultorio, teníamos una vida en Manhattan– Murmuraba Tanya tranquilamente al ver el estado de furia de su esposo, ella sabia muy bien que se presionaba el tabique nasal en alguna situación de estrés y no era para menos se conocían hace al menos unos 11 años, desde sus primeros días de Universidad

–Yo tenía una vida en Manhattan, eso fue en el pasado Tanya– Susurró Edward

–Y ahora tienes una novia en Seattle, de verdad Ed ella luce demasiado tierna– Dijo Tanya en tono burlón

–No estés tan confiada de lo que dices Tanya, Pierdes tu tiempo viniendo hasta acá– Espetó Edward

–Ella es muy joven querido, esta deslumbrada ante el gran especialista, ¿Qué era lo que buscabas, lo opuesto a Tanya?– Murmuró ella con falsa indignación

–Si viniste a recuperarme puedes salir por la misma puerta donde entraste– Sugirió Edward con odio

–¡Claro que si!, Recorrí todo el país para recordar contigo las fotos de nuestra boda, embriagarnos hasta perder el sentido, tener sexo por horas como solíamos hacerlo y demostrarte que no puedes vivir un segundo más sin mi– afirmó Tanya acercandóse lenta y sensualmente a Edward mientras éste la miraba con repudio y asco

–Cálmate Edward, vine solamente a trabajar, ingresó a éste hospital un caso de mellizos de alto riesgo y necesitan una cirujana pediatrica de alta complejidad y según Carlisle…

–¿Carlisle sabia que venias?– Interrumpió Edward con un tono de voz mas alto de lo indicado

–Él me pidió que viniera ¿No te lo dijo?– Preguntó Tanya sorprendida

–No, No me dijo ni una palabra– Respondió Edward buscando con la mirada a su padre, pero no lo veía por ningún sitio

–Sorpresa– murmuró Tanya teatralmente y se marchó

Edward intentó pensar con calma, estaba realmente desesperado, necesitaba hablar con Bella y explicarle lo que había sucedido, así que rápidamente subió al elevador que lo llevó hasta el piso de cirugía. Desesperadamente buscó entre la multitud el rostro de Bella, aquella chica que en el momento en que llegó a su vida la iluminó de luz, amor y tranquilidad, había sido tan fácil quererla, había sido tan fácil enamorarse de ella que ahora que la estaba perdiendo sentía como si su vida volviera de nuevo a aquel hueco oscuro en donde estaba unos meses atrás. Buscó en todos los sitios del piso de cirugía y no pudo encontrarla así que se dirigió a la sala de descanso, seguramente allí estarían Rosalie o Alice y le dirían donde encontrarla pero ellas tampoco estaban allí, solamente se encontró con su hermano Emmett que lo miraba con desaprobación

–Acabo de ver a la bruja de Blair en el pasillo– Murmuró Emmett con una mezcla de burla y pena

–No me la recuerdes, ¿Dónde está Bella?– Preguntó Edward ignorando las ocurrencias de su hermano

–No sé, no la he visto hoy– Respondió Emmett con falsa inocencia

–¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a la Dra. Swan?– Preguntó Edward intentando no perder los estribos

–No está– Respondió la Dra. Clearwater

–¿Cómo que no está?– Preguntó Edward confundido

–Por algún motivo la Dra. Swan solicitó un permiso de ausencia a última hora el día de hoy, si necesita un interno su hermano esta disponible el día de hoy Dr. Cullen

Pero Edward no necesitaba ningún interno, Edward lo único que necesitaba era aclarar las cosas con Bella, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y eso no era algo muy común en él, así que se dirigió al único que le podía ofrecer explicaciones en ese momento, su padre Carlisle.

Se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre y pasó sin preguntar, los modales y el respeto los había perdido en ese momento, solamente buscaba una explicación, algo que le permitiera saber por qué su propio padre le había hecho una mala pasada pero al abrir la puerta se encontró a Tanya y a Carlisle charlando animadamente

–¿Estas en todas partes Tanya?– Preguntó Edward sarcásticamente, un silencio incómodo se extendió hasta Carlisle que había imaginado que ese momento llegaría

–Estaré temprano aquí mañana Carlisle, dale un saludo de mi parte a Esme– Murmuraba Tanya mientras recogía los documentos que tenia dispersos en el escritorio de Carlisle

–Tanya a ti nunca te gustó mi madre– Susurró Edward

–Nunca es tarde para comenzar una buena relación– Susurró Tanya mientras le enviaba un beso en el aire a Edward y salía por la puerta

–¿Qué es lo que ella hace aquí?– Preguntó Edward encarando a su padre

–Edward tu y yo sabemos que ella es la mejor de su campo, decidí traer a Tanya solamente por trabajo, no es nada personal– Replicó Carlisle serenamente

–¡Vaya Carlisle que bien, no es personal!… ¡Para mi si es personal!– Espetó Edward

–Hijo el funcionamiento de este hospital como uno de los mejores del país…

–¡No incluyas a mi esposa en esto Carlisle!– Gritó Edward

–¡No incluyas tu vida privada Edward! y cierra la puerta cuando salgas– Espetó Carlisle

Aturdido y enfurecido salió Edward de la oficina de su padre, intentó contener todos los sentimientos que arremolinaban en su interior, por un momento se olvidó de donde estaba y se sentó derrotado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, no sabia como lo lograría pero haría que Bella regresara a su lado, el agujero que Tanya había creado en su pecho meses atrás y que Bella había sellado con todo el cariño que le ofreció había sido había sido abierto de nuevo gracias a Tanya –Donde aparece trae destrucción– Pensó en ese momento Edward antes de notar que Emmett se sentó a su lado recordandole que estaba de guardia.

–Álegrate hermano ya no vivirás más en pecado, Tanya tendrá que satisfacer tus necesidades– Bromeó Emmett pero Edward le dedicó una mirada envenenada

–Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar algún día Eddie, te pusiste a jugar con fuego y la verdad no te perdono que hayas jugado con Bella de esa manera, ella es una buena chica, creo que es una de las mejores chicas que he conocido después de Rosalie y no tenias por qué ocultarle la verdad, fuiste demasiado egoísta y aunque eres mi hermano y veo que estás sufriendo en éste momento no te perdonaré tan fácil lo que le has hecho a Bella

–Y tu ¿Que demonios tienes que ver en esto?– Preguntó Edward enfurecido

–No tendré que ver mucho, pero Bella se va a enfadar muchísimo conmigo porque somos amigos, me deja vivir en su casa y no se enoja porque me acabe todas sus barritas de cereal o porque le robe la comida de su casillero aquí en el hospital, soy tan buen amigo que no le dije que su novio, es decir, mi hermano esta casado con la bruja de Blair que vino desde New York a esparcir todo su veneno– Dijo Emmett fingiendo escalofríos

–Lárgate de aquí Emmett– Gritó Edward enfurecido, había hallado con quien descargar su furia

–No, no me largo, estoy atado a ti todo el día por orden de Clearwater– Respondió Emmett fingiendo inocencia y levantando las manos en son de paz, de repente sus buscapersonas empezaron a sonar, el tiempo para los problemas personales había acabado, era hora de atender una emergencia. Por un momento Edward miró a su alrededor, quería salir huyendo y buscar a Bella donde sea que ella estuviese, escapar era una buena opción, pero al ver el caso que venia entrando por la sala de emergencias no tenia mucho más que hacer, suspiró y se dispuso a trabajar.

Mientras tanto Bella entraba a su casa, había llegado allí inconscientemente, solo recordaba que después de poner su mejor cara, la mejor que podía poner en ese momento, la Dra. Clearwater le permitió ausentarse milagrosamente del hospital, se quitó los zapatos como un acto reflejo y caminó estrepitosamente hacia su habitación.

Todo estaba como lo habían dejado unas horas atrás, la cama totalmente deshecha después de una loca noche de sexo, su ropa estaba en el mismo lugar donde había caído cuando Edward le quitó la ropa salvajemente. Los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza como si fueran parte de una película la cual has apretado el botón de avance rápido y en un segundo se dejó caer en la cama, derramando cada una de las lágrimas que había contenido por no querer mostrarse débil delante de todos. Edward la había engañado, le había ocultado cosas de su vida, Edward no la quería y ella simplemente había sido un pasatiempo para un hombre casado.

Las lágrimas brotaban rápidamente y sin querer detenerse, cada uno de los momentos vividos en estos meses habían sido una completa farsa, simplemente él había estado jugando con ella pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ella no encontraba ningún motivo coherente para que él hiciera semejante disparate. Un agujero de dolor empezó a abrirse violentamente en su pecho dejandola sin aire, todo en aquella habitación le recordaba a él, incluso las sabanas de su cama todavía olían a aquel exquisito aroma que él emanaba.

Mientras Bella lloraba se aferraba a las sabanas, aferrandose a aquellos recuerdos y a todo lo que había vivido y se preguntaba ¿Cómo había podido ser tan falso al decirle que la quería sin ni siquiera sentirlo?

Era un mentiroso y ella había creído todas sus historias

Ella había sido la inocente de todo esto

Todos sabían que él estaba casado y nadie le había dicho nada

Ella no tenia nada que hacer al lado de Tanya

Los motivos empezaron a surgir de su cabeza y la ira, aquel sentimiento casi desconocido para ella surgió de la nada, ella no iba a permitir que Edward Cullen jugara con ella de nuevo así que se levantó de aquella cama, con el agujero en su pecho sangrando a mares y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos quitó violentamente las sábanas de la cama, luchando contra el recuerdo y el olor que desprendían como si fuese un fantasma que quisiera erradicar de su vida, batalló con las almohadas en un intento de descargar toda la frustración que sentía, todo había sido una mentira, un vil juego. Se dirigió a el cuarto de lavado y puso todo en la lavadora, allí sorpresivamente encontró algunas botellas de tequila que alguien había escondido convenientemente, no le importó estar sola solamente bebió el primer trago directamente de una de las botellas, el liquido corría por su garganta quemandola pero ofrecía un efecto analgésico sobre el agujero recién creado en su pecho, intentaba de cualquier manera ignorar el dolor e ignorar los recuerdos, se dirigió con pasos lentos a la sala y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta acabó con la primera botella, ella no era una bebedora ni una alcohólica pero en ese momento necesitaba algo, necesitaba una razón para poder estar allí. De repente la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Bella se sorprendió cuando vio entrar a una muy perturbada Alice que lloraba desconsoladamente, ya hacia algún tiempo que había perdido aquel brillo en los ojos que la caracterizaba, se la pasaba todos los días horneando pasteles o yendo de compras hasta el punto en que debieron devolver algunas cosas que Alice había comprado en un ataque de compras compulsivo.

Alice también estaba sufriendo, la pequeña duende amaba a Jasper Whitlook con locura, él era la persona por la que había estado esperando tantos años, era su media mitad pero él estaba casado con Maria y aunque él le había prometido que solucionaría todos sus problemas con Maria y se divorciaría en poco tiempo, eso jamás ocurrió.

–Hagamos una apuesta Alice la que tenga la vida más patética gana– Propusó Bella levantando la botella de tequila al aire

–Bella ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas bebiendo? ¿Por qué encima de mi sofá? Lo vas a arruinar cuando comiences a vomitar– Dijo Alice horrorizada

–Empezaré yo, Edward esta casado– Afirmó la castaña tomando otro trago de tequila

–¿Qué?– Gritó Alice escandalizada, sus labios formaban una pequeña O

–Te dije que yo tenia la vida más patética– Se jactó Bella –He estado acostándome con un hombre casado, ahora soy una sucia adultera

–Tu al menos tienes posibilidades con Edward– Murmuró Alice con tono sombrío

–¿Tengo posibilidades con Edward? ,¿Cuales?, ¿El seguir siendo una sucia adultera?– Inquirió Bella

–Jasper ha escogido a su esposa, no la va a dejar y ¡He estado esperando por él dos meses Bella!, así que yo tengo una vida más patética que tu

–Todo es culpa de ellos y sus estúpidas promesas, nosotras les creímos– Lloriqueó Bella –¿Que vamos a hacer?

–Vamónos de compras, además necesitamos un cambio de imagen, no podemos dejar que nos vean como las pobres internas abandonadas– Sugirió Alice y algo de la antigua chispa brilló en sus ojos, Bella la miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma y se limitó a ignorarla, nunca le habían gustado los cambios de imagen ni las compras con Alice y Alice lo sabía así que no insistió mucho, ella tampoco estaba de humor para obligar a Bella a acompañarla así que se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello intentando consolarla y escuchando todo lo que Bella llevaba dentro.

–Lo más patético de todo es que me dijo "Bella las cosas no son como tu piensas", ¿cree que soy idiota verdad? es la frase mas cliché que jamás haya dicho– Parloteaba Bella mientras le contaba a Alice como había sucedido todo pero el alcohol y Bella no eran buenos amigos porque en la mitad de la conversación Bella se quedó dormida, Alice la llevó hasta su habitación y se marchó.

Al despertar Bella se encontró en su habitación, miró a través de la ventana y ya no había luz del sol, solamente la oscuridad de la noche, su cabeza dolía al igual que su corazón, no había podido dormir en paz, se había levantado unas diez veces a vomitar así que se arrepentía mil veces de haber intentado ahogar sus penas con alcohol. Lentamente la castaña se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban Alice, Rosalie y Emmett charlando animadamente sobre las mil cosas que había traído Alice de su último viaje de compras compulsivas. Alice se acercó lentamente a Bella y le tendió un vaso lleno de soda y su celular

–Ha llamado unas 100 veces en todo el día, no me he atrevido a contestar– Confesó Alice con pena

–No quiero hablar con él– afirmó Bella mientras se bebía toda la soda del vaso, estaba sedienta –Me siento vacía– Afirmó Bella bajando la cabeza tratando de ocultar su dolor

–Eso sucede cuando vomitas por 2 horas Bella– Bromeó Emmett, pero sabia que eso no era gracioso, él también se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido y no se atrevía a mirar a Bella a los ojos

–Cállate Emmett– Murmuró Rosalie dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a su pareja, ella ya sabia todo lo que había sucedido y le había ordenado a Edward no aparecerse por su casa amenazando con usar la fuerza si era necesario, pero en ese momento el celular de Bella sonó de nuevo y todos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incómodo porque todos esperaban la reacción de la castaña que miraba el teléfono con odio, nadie se atrevía a hacer nada pero en un movimiento rápido Emmett tomó el teléfono, lo puso en su bolsillo,levantó a Bella del lugar de donde estaba ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas y se la llevó a su habitación.

–¿Que haces Emmett?– Gritaba Bella mientras luchaba por deshacerse de los brazos musculosos de Emmett

–Ya no aguanto más, Escúchame Bella porque me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer esto– Murmuraba Emmett mientras caminaba nervioso por toda la habitación

–¿Que?– Preguntó Bella aturdida

–Yo sabia que el idiota de mi hermano estaba casado y no te dije nada Bella, Perdóname– Suplicó Emmett arrodillado

–¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?– Preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño

–Porque tu trajiste a Edward de nuevo a la vida, ya no era más ese estúpido gruñón sabelotodo que siempre andaba quejándose por todo– Explicó Emmett

–No entiendo– Dijo Bella confundida ignorando a Rosalie y Alice que tocaban insistentemente la puerta gritando todo tipo de cosas a Emmett

–Yo no soy la persona indicada para decirte que es lo que sucede, ¡Aunque creéme que me muero de ganas por hacerlo!, por eso debes hablar con Eddie– Sugirió Emmett tendiendo el pequeño teléfono que no paraba de sonar

Al principio Bella se negaba siquiera a hablar con él, pero la curiosidad que sentía en ese momento más las ganas de poder verlo de nuevo aunque sabia que era un mentiroso pudieron más que las mil razones que tenia para seguirse negando a verlo, la castaña abrió el teléfono violentamente y habló

–Te espero aquí en 30 minutos, si no vienes no tendrás otra oportunidad de hablar conmigo jamás– Gritó Bella y Colgó

Después de eso Bella tuvo a Alice encima suyo cada segundo, la pequeña intentaba arreglar a Bella para su salida con Edward pero ella se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, solamente se colocó unos jeans, una blusa que Alice le había comprado aquel día y una chaqueta, La noche era demasiado fría en Seattle.

Veinticinco minutos después apareció Edward en la puerta, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, sus ojos denotaban angustia y Bella lo notó, nunca lo había visto así, incluso sus hermosas orbes verdes se hallaban en otro lugar, no había brillo en ellas, parecía vacío, tan vacío como ella. Ambos en silencio se dirigieron al Volvo que estaba aparcado a las afueras del edificio donde vivían, La castaña al verlo sintió una punzada en el lugar donde se suponía estaba su corazón, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía perdonarle todo el engaño que había fraguado en este tiempo mientras él la miraba a ella intentando encontrar algún atisbo de perdón, un perdón que él pensaba no merecer.

A pesar de que la noche estaba fría las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y en aquella pequeña montaña a las afueras de la ciudad se podían apreciar, Edward apagó el Volvo y miró a Bella a los ojos intentando descifrar lo que en ellos había

–¿Cual es tu historia?– Preguntó Bella

–Una noche estacioné mi auto, abrí la puerta de mi casa, entré y había algo distinto, y no había nada diferente todo estaba igual, pero aun así sentía que había algo diferente, entonces me quedé parado allí por un rato, entonces lo supe. Ya sabes, como en esos momentos en los que estoy en el quirófano y se lo que va a pasar después, así que subí las escaleras y mientras me preparaba psicológicamente para lo que vería a continuación cuando entraba a mi habitación pisé la chaqueta de un hombre que no era mía y todo lo que yo pensaba saber solamente cambió, porque reconocí que esa chaqueta no era mía y sabía que cuando entrara a mi habitación no solamente vería que mi esposa era me era infiel, vería que mi esposa me era infiel con Felix, que decía felizmente ser mi mejor amigo. – Contó Edward mientras Bella escuchaba con atención cada palabra que él decía –Fue de lo más vulgar, bajo, sucio y cruel, especialmente cruel, así que me fui de allí, hablé con Carlisle y le pedí que me dejara trabajar aquí, él aceptó que su hijo por fin regresara a Seattle después de mudarse de Boston, Chicago y New York complaciendo a su malcriada esposa

–Entonces me conociste– Afirmó Bella

–Te conocí a ti– Confirmó Edward con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos

–¿Qué signifiqué yo para ti Edward, la chica con la que te acostaste para olvidar el engaño de tu esposa?– Preguntó Bella impregnando cada palabra con dolor

–Tu fuiste como una bocanada de aire fresco, como si yo estuviera muriendo y me salvaras, Te amo Bella y eso es todo lo que yo sé

–No es suficiente.

_Hola Niñas seguidoras de este fic! _

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, tengo que darles las gracias por los reviews que siempre recibo, ya saben las llevo en el corazón y escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes. ya vamos mas o menos en la mitad de la historia, no escribo nada más porque de verdad se me están cerrando los ojos y no escribo con coherencia. nos leemos en otro capitulo. _


	12. Nota de Autora

Nota de Autora

Hola a Todas y a Todos!

Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mis ocurrencias, en estos meses he estado atravesando momentos muy complicados que me han creado un gran bloqueo para escribir historias.

De corazón, quiero decirles que esta es la historia que más adoro, a la que mas le he puesto las ganas y en la que pienso casi todo el día y después de muchas consideraciones he decidido que voy a Editarla, me gustaría añadir muchas cosas, detalles que tengo en mi cabeza y eliminar otras cosas que después de todo este tiempo ya no me gustaban mucho. Esta vez actualizaré una vez a la semana, ya que los capítulos del principio no cambiaran demasiado. De nuevo, muchas gracias por su paciencia.

Esta nota será borrada a la mayor brevedad posible.


End file.
